Mew's Child
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: Latias and Latios. My two favourite Pokemon. So imagine my surprise when I find two eggs... Introduces Wolfshipping in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 - The Eggs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, just to clarify, what happened in the anime and movies was different, I won't go through explaining the differences, but just don't ask. Remember before when I said I was updating my fics and I completely failed, and just ended up combined some of the chapters? Well, here's the real version...

Chapter One – The Eggs

Welcome to my life...oh wait! I don't have one! Ha, fooled you. Ok, I should probably explain this.

I live in some tiny village to the west of Inverness, Scotland. My name's Will, I'm sixteen, and I live with my mum, dad, brother (Max, 12) and sister (May, 15). I have dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and don't really care how I looked really.

First of all; I love Pokemon, but not in the way you'd normally expect. I started off by watching the anime – yes I know it's for kids, but it's not like nobody else watches it – and got the gist of Pokemon.

Then I tried one of the games, using a VERY old Gameboy from years back. Pokemon Emerald it was, and I decided to see how far I got through it. About three gyms in I realised I hated it. It was addictive yes, but that didn't stop me from selling it and the Gameboy on Ebay. Don't even get me started on WHY I don't like them.

So, I went back to the anime, even though it was cheesy and immature, the battles were quite epic, but most of all it was the relationship between Pokemon and Trainer that I loved. The anime came so close, but didn't fill my expectations. Then I discovered the Pokemon movies.

As soon as I saw Latias and Latios, my mind was set; they were the best. All through the film I was watching them closely, looking at their attitudes, their characteristics, anything. It broke my heart that Latios died.

Anyway, I'm going waaayyy off track.

About a year ago my dad lost his job. He had a fancy one selling cars, and that's what's kept our family going since I was born, and then he wasn't needed. Suddenly they had this whole website database thing that could compare any details, and would recommend a car if the user put in what they wanted from it. That was only the beginning.

My mother was quite religious, and charitible, she had been that way all her life. But when dad lost his job, she kinda lost it. She said there was no point to life if we couldn't live it to it's fullest, and began putting any money we had into charity. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not selfish, I give money to charity all the time. But not like that. My mum was giving away almost thousands a year, and I was hard pressed to keep up with it. I was the only one who had a job, and I still have one today, and I work most hours of the day, in a little store down the road.

Some days I couldn't even get into school, when my mum decided she was particularly charitable. Then it got even worse. Both my mum and dad started drinking. And smoking.

This cost us even more money, and now our parents seemed to have forgotten about us. When May and Max were out of school they would do the cleaning and cooking, well aware that I had to keep working.

Now here I am sitting up on a hill, head in my hands, not knowing what to do. I just couldn't do it anymore. Mum and dad weren't changing, our income was slowly dropping, and my life was getting so much worse. I'd tried talking to my parents of course, but if I so much as mentioned money or reponsibility I would either get punched, slapped, or completely ignored.

I looked desolutely around, hearing the birds chirping in the trees around me, seeing the trees rise up to touch the sky, the waterfall cascading down to the river, and seeing no colour. Halfway down the waterfall there was a tree fallen through it, and through the few thick branches I could see a strange glowing light. What could that be? I stood up and walked closer to the edge to get a better look, but I couldn't identify it.

I decided to climb down to the tree, see if I could get across it to whatever that light was. I slowly edged my way along the trunk, remembering back to the many gameshows that had shown contestants doing this kind of thing. Except they wouldn't die if they fell off. This made me realise how stupidly desperate I was, and I began backtracking. I didn't get two steps before I heard a _creeaaakkk_. I froze.

Don't snap, don't snap, _SNAP_!

The world blurred as I plunged to my death, the two pieces of the tree falling with me, and miraculously not hitting me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable; let my life end now, it wasn't worth it...

Nothing.

I inched my eyes open to see the river rushing below me, drops occaisonally splashing my face. What on earth...? The tree had fallen into the river, wierdly enough being washed downstream, I thought it would be too heavy. Then one part hit a rock and spun, and I saw what had happened. The core of the tree was hollow, and rotted through.

Wierdly enough, I was still floating, and as I thought this, I began to move. I had no control over it as I slowly moved towards the waterfall. I protested as I passed through the water, drenching me. Then the glowing was finally revealed.

Two egg shaped objects, each about the size of an ostrich egg, were sitting peacefully, glowing. How were they doing that? Then another object behind behind the two caught my eye, a much smaller spherical one. It wasn't glowing, but appeared to be made of glass and had some strange swirling, lilac light inside it.

No way...that couldn't be...the Soul Dew?

I reached out a tentative hand to touch it, finding a smooth surface, no irregularities or dips. Then a lightning quick stream of images went through my mind, too fast to register. I quickly withdrew, still careful not to touch those eggs. I didn't know what the glowing meant.

Then, I recieved a massive headache, almost blacking out, before I came to. And suddenly I knew everything. These two eggs were Latias and Latios', I was meant to take care of them, and run.

Then I realised what I just thought.

How did I get this information? Run from what? Then the realisation hit me; _The eggs were Latias and Latios'_! And I was meant to take care of them! Just now seeing that the eggs had stopped glowing, I carefully put my hand on one of them. No images this time, just a cool, smooth surface, almost the same as the Soul Dew's. One was red with blue triangles, the other blue with red triangles; finally, something that made sense!

And, to cap it all off, I was still floating. This was all too much at the same time, I had to get home and think abou this. I put the Soul Dew in my pocket, before gently picking up the two eggs. I didn't know how fragile they were, and I certainly did not want to find out.

As an experiment I tapped the floor with my toe, and sure enough, I was sent smoothly upwards, no resistance, at a very slow speed. Then, I pushed off from the back wall of the small cave I was in, and went sailing back out, through the waterfall – drenching my clothes again – and out, out into the open sky where...I had no way of getting down.

Fuck.

I really hadn't thought about this, had I? I began panicking and flailing around, going higher and higher above the hills. _I want to go down! I need to go down!_ I thought wildly, looking down at the now pin sized trees.

Here's some advice; be careful what you wish for.

Once again, the world blurred as I fell to my death, and as I fell I prioritized. I managed to turn myself so my back was to the ground; at the very least I could protect the eggs. If they hatched, they would live knowing their father had died a hero. At the time I never properly came to the revelation of what I had just done, I was too busy panicking.

I closed my eyes and clutched the eggs to my chest, waiting for impact. Nothing came.

Hope flooded my body as I was lightly set back on the ground, not even a scratch. I just lay there for about a minute, before slowly standing up again. No floating, eggs not smashes, no bones broken. My face broke out into a massive smile, and I began running.

I had come further than I thought when I was flying, and soon saw the back wall of my house. I entered the back door, went through the kitchen and into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door, at the sight before me.

May and Max were sitting on the couch, with...one Pokemon egg each. They turned to me when they heard the door open, and their eyes widened when they saw my two eggs.

"What...huh?" I said stupidly. After all that I'd just been through I didn't know how to react to this.

"These arrived in our bedrooms this morning. No idea what they are, where'd you find yours?" Max said casually, and I took a few seconds to answer.

"They're...they're Pokemon eggs. I-" I said, and immediately their faces lit up.

"Oh my god!" May said loudly. "How do you know? Where'd yours come from?"

I paled, and could do nothing but to shakily point to the Tv, where a giant mushroom cloud was rising into the sky...

How's that for an update? Woohoo!


	2. Chapter 2 - First Contact

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Wow...I am so glad I rebooted this, it's gonna be so much better. Also, there is a library of music that I have that a lot of it fits to chapters of this fic, but I'm not going to recommend one for each chapter. Just take a listen through all of them, and then choose what one you might want for that chapter. If you know what I mean.

: / / grooveshark #! / row123456789 / collection

Chapter Two – First Contact

May and Max looked to the screen, and we said nothing as the news report continued.

"..unkown cause of the explosion, killed hundreds in Inverness' financial estate. Police are still discovering bodies..."

I sat down heavily on a chair, so much information rushing through my head at once, I didn't know what to do with it.

"But dad could be okay right? He might have been having his lunch...or-or just went out to get some shopping..." May trailed off.

"Y-yeah, sure. Dad's not dead" Max said confidently.

"O-okay, well...do you want to know where I found my eggs?" I asked shakily, turning the Tv off.

They turned to me and nodded, and I explained what had happened. The strange floating, the Soul Dew – I took it out and showed it to them – and the stream of images I recieved when I touched it.

"What do you think's inside the Soul Dew then?" May asked.

"I don't know...I just need time to think about all of this" I stood up, still clutching the eggs, and went upstairs to my room.

I now had the responsibility of taking care of two _Legendary Psychic Dragons_ from a _fictional universe _that should not exist. The voice, or whatever it was had told me to take care of them – as if I wouldn't do it anyway – but there were so many questions I needed answered!

How long would they take to hatch? How would they react to me? How would I be able to take care of them whilst working, going to school, keeping our family alive? Would I be able to communicate with them in some way? Would I have to keep them secret? How would the media react if they found out? Could I tell anyone else?

I ended up thinking of all these questions and many, many more all night, before falling asleep. I had put the eggs down beside a radiator on a pile of blankets half-wrapped around them. I had no idea how to properly take care of eggs, but assumed they had to be kept warm. Our parents hadn't arrived home, and we assumed they were just drunk again and let it slide. They hardly came home now, and if they did it was only to check for money.

I had a restless sleep, switching between dreams. You know, it gets to the point to where you don't know if you're awake or not? Eventually my mind landed on the thought that had been plaguing me all day; the Eons.

In my dream I was sitting, watching the eggs when they suddenly started glowing bright white. They began pulsating and cracking...and I woke up.

And I was sitting in front of the glowing eggs.

My heartrate sped up as I realised, this wasn't a dream, they were actually hatching! But how did that happen? I didn't care; this was the biggest moment of my life!

I heard faint cracking, that slowly got louder, until the eggs completely halved in two, and stopped glowing to show...nothing. I raised an eyebrow and started to get up to take a closer look, when I was suddenly hit by two...Lati's it must have been! They must have gone invisible! I was knocked over backwards because of what stage of getting up I was in.

I heard them let out a cry, but I still couldn't see them. I could feel them though, pressed to my chest and stomach, making small cooing noises. I held my breath and tentatively put a hand down to touch them. I coudl feel their tiny feathers, and they pressed into my touch. Then to my surprise, they revealed themselves.

They looked much the same as in the anime, albeit with much more detail to them. You could hardly tell they had feathers by the size of them, and their eyes were comically huge. They were much, much smaller though, each about the size of my head. I have never called anything adorable before, but this was an exception.

"_Dad?" _ I heard a small voice say, and I assumed it was Latias.

"Uhhh...h-hi?" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to do next; could they understand me? I decided to try and tell them to stay here, in case they went out, and were discovered by something else, who knows what could happen!

"Okay...ummm...you. Stay. Here" I pointed to them, then to the ground, then gestured to the room. They looked at me for a couple of seconds, before whizzing off, speeding in circles around my room, seemingly being able to fly by instinct. They were doing flips and rolls in midair, happily cooing, and generally making a lot of noise for two little dragons. Then, in their excitement, they hit something, that something being a shelf bracket. I watched almost in slow motion as it swung around, causing the entire shelf and all the models on it to come crashing down. Then, they turned to me, looking guilty.

"Sssh, it's okay...just...stop flying around like that" I soothed, standing up, and they came over, quietly this time. Then the door creaked open, and the quickly hid behind me, forgetting that they could go invisible, apparently.

May and Max looked in, and I realised I must have looked so guilty with the broken models on the floor, with me just standing there.

"What's going on Will? It's three in the morning!" May complained, and it was at this point that the Eons decided to peek over my shoulders to see who it was. My sibling's eyes widened as they saw them.

"Awww, they're so CUTE!" May almost screamed, and Max had to grab onto her shirt to stop her running at them.

"May! They were literally born five minutes ago!" I hissed at her, and she restrained herself.

"Sorry...it's they're so adorable!" She squealed girlishly, and I shook my head in amusement.

"I'm sure yours will be cute too, when they hatch" I smiled. The Eons, realising that May and Max weren't a threat came forward fully. Then, there was a knock on the door. And dead silence followed.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Max whispered.

"I don't know...you two go and check it out, I'll stay here with the Lati's, whoever it is can't know they're here!" I said quietly, and they left the room. They went downstairs to the door, and I heard it open.

"Hello?" May asked.

"I have some bad news" A grave voice sounded. "Your parents are dead"

Well, I think this is a good place to stop, so R&R! Also, I already re-did Doctor Who as a one-shot, and Survival of the Smartest and More of the Same are going to be updated at the same time. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - On The Run

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: This is going better than expected with these updates, and let's be honest; anything's better than the rubbish this fic started off with.

Chapter Three – On The Run

My heart almost stopped, and I silently slid down the wall into a sitting position. Your parents are dead.

I know what some of you are thinking. They _were_ bad parents...but only after about a year ago. They raised us, they fed us, they took care of us. And then everything went to shit, and we had to fend for ourselves.

The Eons could obviously tell what was going on, and they nuzzled me comfortingly. I could do nothing but continue to listen to the conversation downstairs.

"...hundreds wounded, dozens killed with no idea what caused it. Our teams are still discovering bodies-" The police officer continued, until May interrupted.

"I...I'm sorry officer we need s-some time alone.." I heard the door close, then May and Max came silently upstairs. They opened the door, and I stood up again.

"I heard the whole thing" I said hoarsely.

Then we collapsed into a hug, tears streaming down our faces. The Lati's pressed close to me, and I embraced them as well, sobbing uncontrollably. We stayed like this for several minutes, before our bodies ran dry, and I sat back, my mind feeling dead inside. The Eons stared back at me, their large eyes showing everything they needed to say.

"What d-do we do now?" Max asked shakily.

"I...I don't know...we can't let anyone know about Latias and Latios...or our eggs" May answered.

"We can keep going" I said quietly. "We have to keep going. We were managing without them before, and we'll just do it again. Latias and Latios can go invisible, they can stay with me most of the time, I'll keep working-"

"We're orphans" May replied. "Will, you're not 18, you can't legally take care of us, we'll be taken to a foster home or something, and then they'll find the eggs, and sooner or later, the Eons as well"

"What can we do then?" Max asked again.

I took a deep shuddering breath, and slowly stood up. I didn't realise this at the time, but this was the pinnacle of my life; it would change me forever, and I would never go back.

"We run"

...

We started packing bags, one large rucksack for myself and May, while Max had a smaller one. May was keeping all of the cooking stuff; cans of food, frying pan, pot, utensils, anything that would keep or we could use for food. I was holding all of our spare clothes, sleeping bags, and two tents. Max's held anything we couldn't fit in the two other bags; the two Pokemon eggs, medical supplies, etc. We also took a load of berries, since we didn't know what Pokemon ate, but assumed the games and anime were right.

We double checked everything before preparing ourselves for what were about to do. Then there was another knock at the door. May paled, but went to get it, leaving her bag with us.

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"We are here to announce that, as you have no relatives or guardians to take care of you, you are to be taken to the nearest orphange" Said the same police officer as before.

"I...could we talk for a minute?" She hesitated.

"Certainly miss" The door closed, and May quickly walked back through to us, in the kitchen.

"We need to go" She said shortly.

"Yep" I agreed. I silently turned the handle of the back door and inched it open. Then, the stupid thing creaked, resounding around the entire house. Then we heard a shout from out front. I slammed the door open, and it smacked against the wall. We all started running towards the nearby woods, hoping to slip into darkness before the police saw us, but then a torch was turned on. The light cut through the trees like a knife through butter, and highlighted our retreating backs.

I could feel my heart beating like it was on it's last, which it might've been. I didn't know what the police would do if they captured Latias and Latios, but they would certainly be on the front lines of the news, governments would be arguing over them, they might even perform experiments...

I shuddered at the thought, and focused on running.

Max was ahead of the rest of us, with a much lighter bag, youth, and adrenaline on his side. May was in front of me, as she went to the gym now and then, and I was lagging behind, not being the best at running. I wasn't unfit – I made sure of that – I was just naturally weak.

I stumbled over a root in the dark, and almost fell over. The police were shouting behind me, and I didn't think it was possible for my heartrate to go any higher, but it did. The Eons noticed, and flew back to try and help me.

They started pushing against my back, trying to get me to speed up, but it didn't make much of a difference. I couldn't let the police catch up, I couldn't! Out of the 7 billion people on earth, this had to happen to me. And I had to keep them safe. This spurred me forward, and I began to catch up.

Ahead, I heard a shout of pain from Max, and he stopped. May got to him before I did, and tried to keep Max moving, but they were almost at a walk.

"He's hurt!" May called back, and I reached them, seeing a bloody cut above Max's eye where a tree branch must have hit him.

"C'mon Max, we have to keep going! We'll help you!" I said urgently, taking Max's hand. May did the same, and we began leading Max through the dark forest with one eye swollen shut. Amazingly, we were still keeping ahead of the police, although we knew these woods better than they did. But there was one thing we forgot about.

We could see a light ahead of us, and ran towards it, bursting through the underbrush into...open air. We screamed as we fell over the edge of a cliff, and I could see sand below us. It rushed closer and closer and then...stopped.

Deja vu...I heard a shout from above as we fell the last half-meter onto the cold, dry sand. I rolled quickly over to see Latias and Latios floating at the top of the cliff we just fell down, their eyes glowing with a policeman staring at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He quickly turned and backtracked away, while the Eons flew down to me. I glanced over at May and Max, who were lying on the ground, looking like they'd had a heart attack.

"_Are you okay Dad?" _Latios asked, and it finally dawned on me that they were calling me 'Dad'. Of course, I had hatched them hadn't I? They would think of me as their father, but it still was a wierd revelation to have. I wasn't very good with children, and immaturity tended to drive me insane. But I didn't want to do anything wrong, I WANTED to care of the Eons well, but Pokemon definitely weren't the same as human kids right?

"It's OK, I'm fine" I said, dusting myself off and getting up. Now the real question was; how did they use Psychic? They had been born only an hour ago!

"You can hear them?" Max asked excitedly.

"Yeah...but I've got no idea how it works yet" I said uncertainly.

"Ugh...how did they manage to stop us from falling at that age?" May wondered.

"I have no idea...maybe it's the fact that they're Legendaries, I don't know. Anyway, we need to keep moving in case the police come back"

I looked around the beach we had landed in, to see if there was a way back up to the forest. There were cliffs surrounding the entire beach, but with small ledges most of the way up, heather and bracken spreading across. Out the way was just a big loch, but swimming would only be a last option. Better to stay dry while we could.

We started climbing up the cliffs, going slowly as to help Max who could only see out of one eye. Eventually we got to the top though, with no more injuries sustained. Then we followed the edge of cliffs along, until we came to a clearing overlooking the water.

We set up camp there, with two tents, but no campfire. If the police saw smoke, they would find us straight away. So we just ate some cold food, and I gave some berries to the Eons. Turns out we were right about their eating habits, and Laitas and Latios' age meant they didn't need many either.

Then we went to sleep; May and Max in one tent, myself and the Eons in the other. I had a fretful rest, unable to sleep well due to all the thoughts whizzing through my head. And when I woke up, it was to hear May and Max shouting.

Phew, I almost didn't get this chapter up today! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting God

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Well, darrk is doing really well with The Sunfiire, so expect that to be updated in a few days! Also, for those of you who are keeping up with my Youtube Channel, I'm now recruiting members for the Wolven Gamers! And, I've lost most of my inspiration for this rewrite, so sorry to those of you who are new here

Chapter Four – Meeting God

I opened my eyes to see sunlight filtering through the canvas of my tent, and I could hear the birds chirping outside. Then I heard a shout, and my eyes widened. I quickly got to my feet and out of the tent, scrambling out of the exit. I saw May's and Max's tent glowing from the inside, and realised what was happening.

I felt Latias and Latios bump into me lightly from behind, and I turned with a finger to my lips before quietly entering May's and Max's tent. Sure enough, they were sitting in front of their eggs, which were glowing and pulsating just like the Eons' had been before they hatched.

"_Is that what we looked like before we were born dad?"_ Latios asked.

"Yeah, now sshhh" I replied, not even realising how fast their english was developing.

Then we began hearing little cracking noises, before they split open, revealing a Torchic and a Ralts. The two small Pokemon looked around blearily before spotting May and Max, and running towards them. My siblings held out their arms, but unfortunately Torchic got a little bit too excited, and ended shooting a small ember at May, setting her trousers on fire. She shrieked and ran out of the tent, startling everyone. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water, and threw some at May, who sighed in relief. Then everyone else came out of the tent, Torchic looking confused.

"Sorry Torchic, you just scared me" May apologised. Then Torchic ran back to her, chirping excitedly before leaping into her arms.

A/N: Okay, this a sincere apology to those of you who are new to this, and have been waiting for me to update this. I can now see why people re-write when they're only a short way through their stories, not four fics ahead. I've completely lost inspiration for this, and with two other fics to write at the same time, I just can't. So, I'm going to re-upload the old chapters that I deleted so you can get the plot and know what's happened before moving onto the newer ones. But let this be a note of what quality my fics are, further on. You just need to get through the shit first. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope this doesn't discourage anyone from going on to read MOTS and all the other stories in this series.

So now, a week later, I've decided to carry on with this, change the plot a bit, but there will be very, very, very few updates.

Max was silent, staring intently at his Ralts, who was staring back.

"Max...? What are you doing?" I asked. No answer.

"Will...I think he might be having a telepathic conversation with it" May said quietly.

"What?! How could he do that? The little guy's just been born!" I wondered.

"Well, can't pure Psychic types use telepathy naturally?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense" I concluded.

May enveloped him in her arms, hugging the tiny bird. His chirps could be heard from outside, quite muffled.

"Try not to squeeze him to death May" I joked, remembering my own similar introduction to the dragons beside me. Then Max walked out with Ralts, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is SO COOL!" Max exclaimed. "I always wished this would happen, and I knew it never would, but here it is!"

"Yeah...I'm actually starting to think this is better than our old lives.." I said, looking at the two floating Eons.

"What?! Will how could you say that? We're supposedly being hunted down by killers, the police are after us, and our parents are – are dead!" May shouted, bursting into tears again.

"No, no, no! May, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't!" I said, putting my arm around her and squeezing gently. "What I meant is that, we have Pokemon now, we're out here on our own, which is actually pretty fun and, let's be honest, who really liked school anyway?" I finished, walking over and stroking Latias and Latios fondly. Torchic looked up at May worriedly.

"_He's right May, you don't have to feel scared"_ A great voice boomed around us.

What. Was That.

"Who said that?" I asked the air. Then a giant purple portal opened up above our heads, and the God Pokemon gracefully came out.

"Arceus!" Max shouted. "Oh man, this is sooo cool!"

"_I suppose you're wondering why I'm here and a lot of other things actually_" The God Pokemon said.

"Well, yeah...but first of all, how did Pokemon end up here?!" I asked.

"_That's a long story, so I'd better go back to the very basics. You think you created Pokemon as a fictionaly universe, but you didn't. What actually happened, was that I intervened with the mind of one Japanese boy, who would become the 'creator' of Pokemon, as a failsafe. Because you see, the actual Pokemon unvierse was under threat, and this eventually destroyed our world. So, I had no choice but to get as many Pokemon to this world as I could, but nearly all of the Legendaries were stuck in the spaces between worlds, as their power was anchored to that world. However, Latias and Latios' only duty was to guard the Soul Dew, and as such I was able to take them and the Soul Dew here with me. Then I sent out Pokemon Eggs all over the world, some to trainers – but only those who would care – but most out into the wilderness, where they would quickly learn to fend for themselves. The only problem was that I had to remove the animals from your world, as they would clash, and cause havoc in your world. But now that we are here, I fear that the same threat that destroyed our world is coming to destroy yours"_

_Now, with the knowledge of how to train and battle Pokemon, you must journey to the Sevii Islands, in the Pacific, with at least one Pokemon of each type. Then you will be able to call upon the power within me that I cannot access and pull the Legendaries through to this world. The only problems we face are that the authorities of your world are now looking for you, and this means you will not be able to access any permanent means of transport. The only help I can give is this; stay away from any Pokemon, or human even, that have purple eyes. That is the only sign we know of so far that shows signs of corruption. Good Luck"_ And with that, he retreated through the portal, closing it behind himself.

"What?! Is that it?!" I shouted after him, but the portal had already closed. "Well that's helpful!"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight; we're on a great quest to defeat this "corruption", bring the rest of the Pokemon into this world, permanently merging them together, all the while avoiding the authorities and have to go all the way to the Pacific ocean?!" Max thought out.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"What about those other trainers he mentioned? Didn't they get Pokemon Eggs like us?" May asked.

"I'm not sure what will happen to them, and I don't think Arceus does either; they'll have to hide their Pokemon Eggs and take care of them just like we did. Maybe they'll end up running away, we just don't know. And Arceus can't do anything either, because his powers aren't of this world. It's up to us" I said.

"Well, the first step would be to start travelling right?" Max inquired.

"Yeah, and capturing other types of Pokemon, and avoiding the police, and lots of other things" I said.

"Let's go then!" Max shouted, snapping us out of it. We started gathering up our stuff, packing up the tents and gathering up some more berries for the Pokemon.

Then we set off, trekking across the forest once more. It was quite strange, being away from home, not really having any responsibility apart from keeping ourselves and our Pokemon safe. I was kind of worried about this corruption. It sounded like something Psychic, and if it was, I didn't want it to get anywhere near Latias and Latios. They were only three days old, and so vulnerable; they didn't know their own power yet. They would probably have to start training them soon, along with Ralts and Torchic.

"_Hey, do you two know how to train to use telepathy?"_ I asked the dragons, hoping they would pick up on my thoughts.

"Ah! Who said that this time!" May cried out.

"Wait, you _heard _that?!" I exclaimed. "I only meant for the dragons to pick up on i – wait...how did I do that?!" I was extremely confused. I thought it was the Eons who picked up on my thoughts, not that I was actually using telepathy!

I tried focusing on Latias' mind, just to see if my suspicions were right. As soon as I did, I started feeling lightheaded, then a massive stream of thoughts came bursting through the mental dam. Lots of images at first, of me, of Latios, May, Max, Ralts, Torchic and of the police. Then came all the other senses; smells of the forest, the smell of me, apparently, sounds, me again, Latios. The most prominent thing in her head seemed to be me, which confirmed it; they did see me as their father.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, blacking out, and my last thought was the realisation; I'm – I'm a Psychic?!

Okay, so this isn't so much of an update chapter, but just like I would beta a chapter. The proper updates wil come soon! Ish.


	5. Chapter 5 - Authorities

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so this is where the plot begins to change. Nothing that'll affect my other fics, but enough to make it interesting for me to write

Chapter Five – Rescue

What seemed like only moments later my eyes flickered open to see Latias and Latios floating over me, worried looks on their faces.

"_Dad_?_ Are you okay?"_ Latios asked fearfully.

"I'm...fine" I said as a wave of nasuea hit me. I levered my self upwards and they flew back a bit.

"Will! You're awake!" Max shouted, and he and his sister ran over. "What happened?"

"I'm...I'm not sure. I-I tried to read Latias' mind on a hunch...and then _I did" _I said in awe, realising the truth.

"B-but how...?" May squeaked.

I tried to do it again, this time focusing on a small rock lying on the ground.

"Will! You're eyes are...glowing!" Max said in amazement. Then the stone lifted up between us, their wide eyes got wider. Then I began to feel extremely dizzy, and everything went black for a second time.

The last thing I heard was Latios crying; _"Dad! Don't do this again!"_

...

My eyes slowly came into focus again, and I immediately felt a small slap to the face, and two forms hugging me.

"_Dad, stop doing that! You're scaring us!"_ Latias sobbed.

"Sorry guys, I had to check..." I said sheepishly, hugging them.

"_Well don't check then!"_ Latios said in a 'duh' tone of voice, bringing a smile to my face.

"But, at least I know I'm Psychic now...somehow" I said, getting up.

"Oh look, Will's up! Again" Max deadpanned, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I think it would be better if I tried that before I go to sleep, that'll save us some travelling time"

"Hey! Maybe Ralts can help you!" Max turned to his Pokemon and stared at it for about a minute, before turning back around, a saddened and confused look on his face. "He says...well, he says he would but he did this sort of scan of you, and apparently...apparently, you're too powerful for him to comprehend" He answered in shock.

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered. "How...but...what...?"

"I have no idea, but we should probably get moving again. Y'know, being on the run and all. We'll figure this out at some point" May said, breaking me out of it.

"Y-yeah, let's...pack up and go" I shook my head, before starting to take down my tent.

...

Over the course of three days we travelled, avoiding roads and villages wherever we could. We saw nothing of the police all this time, and Latias' and Latios' english improved vastly. It seemed they were learning from whenever anyone talked, and were pretty much fluent at it by this time.

We worked our way through some bushes, and when we came out we were met with the sight of a wide river – the Beauly Firth – and a suspension bridge. On the other side, a city thrived; Inverness. We were in a small grass clearing near the main road above us, pebbled beach continuing down to the water.

"Alright, this looks like a good place to stop" I dropped my rucksack and sat down on the grass tiredly. "We'll be able to re-stock here, although I'm not sure how we'll get across the bridge without anyone seeing Ralts and Torchic"

"Probably better to do it when its dark, so that if everyone's speeding past in cars they won't see them" May theorized.

"Yeah I suppose...okay, I'm gonna go into Inverness and buy some more food. Probably best if you all stay here"

"_No, we want to come"_ Latios said.

"Really? There's gonna be loads of people" I warned.

"Y_eah" _Latias confirmed.

"All right...what do you think you four will be doing while we're gone?" I asked.

"Training I think. It'll be useful for them to know moves in case the police do catch up" Max said.

"All right. Do you know what moves they might learn at low levels?" I wondered.

"Roughly, yeah" May said.

"Alright. I'll come back here in about...two hours?"

"Sounds good. Bye!" Max called as I began to climb up the steep slope towards the main road and the twins went invisible. We got across the bridge with no problem, but it took us a bit of time to actually get to a supermarket.

Luckily there weren't quite as many people as I thought, but Latias and Latios still stuck close. We went around Tescos, and people kept giving me looks. Of course, I was quite dirty and had taken May's rucksack with me to put all the food in, so I guess that wasn't exactly normal.

I checked out with my dad's debit card – I had got the pin from him when he was drunk – and the person working at the till looked at me suspiciously.

"Is this your dad's?" She asked.

"Er, yeah. We're on a hiking trip and he asked me to get some food while he got some other stuff" I lied.

She scrutinized me for a couple of seconds before deciding I was genuine, unbeknownst to her there were two fictional creatues floating beside me, looking around in wonder.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we exited the store, but then saw a policeman pull into the parking lot. I started walking away as he parked, and he began to wander towards me. I gulped and sped up ever so slightly. Then he caught my eye as I glanced at him, and I saw the problem.

His irises were purple.

"_Guys...don't panic, but that man over there has purple eyes...we need to stay casual and not panic; if we're lucky, he won't notice us"_ I telepathed to the Eons. They immediately closer to me, and I could feel the fear coming off them in waves.

Then the policeman started quietly talking into his radio, and I subtly increased my speed again. I was starting to panic myself.

"_OK you two, do you know where Max and May are? I need you to fly out of here invisible and go back to them. That way you'll be safe, even if I'm captu-"_

_"No!_ _We are not going to leave you to that...corruption thing!"_ Latios argued.

Then the policeman started running.

"_Go! Go! Go!"_ I urged the twins, as I started running.

They needed no further encouragement, their fear taking over as they zoomed down the pavement, over the heads of passing commuters. However, they never went too far from me, stopping every now and then to let me catch up.

The corrupted policeman was closing in on me when I saw a familiar sign. The Train Station! I had been once or twice before to go on trips further down south, and I knew there was a shortcut near the end of one of the platforms.

I sprinted in the entrance, shoving people aside, and saw the platforms. They were really quite long, as trains would come in at a decent speed before slowing down all the way along them. I started to feel pain racing along my muscles as I ran, and Latias and Latios had stopped ahead of me again, looking back. But they had made a mistake, they hadn't looked down!

A train was coming in, they were invisible, and the driver didn't know they were there. Not thinking, I ran faster, before leaping across the tracks, in front of the terrified face of the train driver, grabbed the Eons and managed to roll on the oppisite platform. I felt tears begin to leak down my cheeks, they had come so close! But I couldn't stop.

I reached the end of the platform as I heard another policeman begin to shout through a megaphone.

"STOP AND HAND OVER THE CREATURES IMMEDIATELY!" He bellowed, but this only spurred me on further. They couldn't be let to get a hold of Latias and Latios, if they did who knew what they would do to them. I quickly opened a gate in a fence, ducking through, and still holding onto the dragons, more for my benefit than anything. Then, a large white building came into view; the multi-storey carpark.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 - Bullets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Six – Bullets

We were running. Again. I think this is becoming a thing with us...

As we sprinted south, making our way past Inverness, we came across a road. A big one. With lots of cars on it. Shit.

Then as we were staring at it, wondering how we would get past, we heard shouting from behind us. No way... There was also the sound of bushes being ran through and the thump of boots hitting solid earth.

"RUN!" I shouted, and we all high-tailed it along the edge of the dual-carriageway. I saw people looking at us from their cars driving past, and some slowed down and watched us. What did they think we were? Entertainment for their journeys for when they get bored? Did they know we were on the run from killers?!

Then, I suddenly realised why they were staring...in all the panic the Eons hadn't turned invisible! And now there were hundreds of people staring at them, Ralts and Torchic, some even taking photos! This was extremely bad, but it was too late now, we just had to keep running.

Then I heard gunshots behind us, they were firing! And it sounded like a machine-gun fire, we could hear the bullets whizzing over our heads. Then suddenly, I heard a cry of pain from just above me, and Latios fell into my arms, red liquid soaking my t-shirt.

I felt a lump in my throat as I quickly glanced down at Latios limp body. Young as he and Latias were, they were quite vulnerable, and the bullet that had hit Latios had hit square in the center of his right wing. A massive amount of relief flooded my senses; he would live. The question was, would he be able to fly normally again?

Latias was crying, but still flying alongside me, her small tears seemingly flying backwards behind us. I wanted to hug her, tell her it would be ok, but not right now, too much was at stake. I started urging everyone on, telling them to go faster.

I still couln't see anything that would help us get out of here, out of our pursuers range of fire. They had stopped firing for now, who knows why, maybe they had run out of ammo? Either way, it was good for us. Then, I heard a loud blare from far behind us, recognising it instantly; a train. I looked up to our right and saw the tracks, we just needed to get there before the train, then we could jump on.

"There's a train coming! We can get ahead of it at the tracks up to our right, then we can jump onboard!" I shouted to the others, and we all veered up the slope to our right. We reached the tracks, but kept running alongside them, and I risked a glance back. The train was upon us, just meters away, but the kidnappers must have heard my shout, because they too were at the tracks, the train alongside them. Then they jumped on. Uh-oh, that was a bridge we'd have to cross when we came to it becuase...

"Jump!" I screamed, and I managed to leap onto the first open truck that came along, Latias following. However, May and Max weren't fast enough and were only able to make it onto the wagon behind me.

Latias and I were in an almost entirely empty truck, some crates in a corner and two big open parts in the walls where we had jumped/ floated in.

I sat down, holding Latios, wondering how to heal his wing. Latias lay down in my lap net to Latios, nuzzling him.

"_Can you hear me brother?"_ She sent, and a faint groan was heard from him. She gasped, and hugged him, careful not to go near his hurt wing. I tore off a strip of my shirt – fortunately not much was needed – and started bandaging his injury with it.

"Latios? Can you hear us?" I asked aloud.

"_Just barely"_ Came the faint reply.

"You need to rest, one of the kidnappers hit you in the wing with a bullet, and we're not sure how we're going to fix it" I said slowly.

"_Right.._" Latios replied shortly, and his heartbeat calmed to a slower pace, showing he was sleeping.

Latias sniffled, before turning round and burying herself in my shirt. Her body was shaking and I could feel my shirt slowly getting wetter. I hugged her, calming her down with my presence and warmth.

"It'll be okay Latias, he's not going to die" I soothed, stroking her tiny feathers. Slowly she stopped crying and laid down next to Latios again, falling asleep. After thinking through today's events, I fell asleep too, the steady clatter of the train lulling me into slumber...

...

When I woke up again, it was quite dark, but a faint red light showed on the horizon. Either it was sunset or sunrise, I couldn't tell. Latias and Latios were still sleeping on my lap, and the piece of my t-shirt that I had wrapped around Latios' shot wing had a patch of dark red around the wound.

I carefully picked Latios up and started to slowly unwrap the makeshift bandage. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when it appeared that the blood had stopped flowing from the wound and had clotted. I took off the piece of fabric entirely and threw it to the side. It would be of little to no use now.

I thought I wouldn't be able to move Latias without waking her, so I just put Latios back down and stared out of the open truck door.

There were so many things to think about; mainly our future and what it held for us. What would happen to the other trainers that recieved Pokemon eggs? What would happen to those Pokemon? Would they be on the run like us? What was the threat that destroyed the old Pokemon world? How could it be stopped? How would I know how and where to summon the Legendaries into this world? What would happen to Latias and Latios if we did manage it? What would happen to our world if we managed it? How would Latias and Latios grow up? Would they still be with me at the end of all of this?

"_Dad?_" A voice interrupted me from my musings and I jumped a bit, waking up Latios as well.

"Hey Latias, something wrong?" I asked.

"_You're not usually this pensive are you?"_ Latios asked.

"Not really...not before my parents started fading away from us, then May, Max and I had to look after ourselves, then all this happens...there's so much to think about..." I trailed off.

Latias flew up to my face and nuzzled me, trying to comfort me. I could tell Latios wanted to as well, but he didn't want to risk flying and so just nuzzled my hand.

"_I can understand, Latios and I are starting to remember random flashes of what looks like our life before the Pokemon world was destroyed, and we're trying to recover them_" Latias telepathed, which surprised me.

"So...it's like you have amnesia?" I wondered.

"_What's amnesia?_" Latios asked me.

"I keep forgetting how little you know about this world" I chuckled. "Amnesia's when someone forgets all their previous memories and has some sort of trigger to recollect them. Sometimes these triggers will restore all of their memories, and sometimes only one or two, in which case they have to find a new trigger" I explained. The two mulled this over for a few minutes before:

"_Do you have the Soul Dew in that bag?_"Latias asked me. I nodded and rummaged around in my backpack before pulling out the silvery jewel. I'd been keeping in their since we left the house to keep it safe and away from anyone just in case it was vital like it was in the anime.

I put down next to Latios and Latias floated back down and laid next to him. Then they both stared at the Soul Dew and after a few moments, their eyes started glowing. Immediatly after, they both gasped and their eyes went back to normal.

"Guys? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"_We're...we're fine, I think we just saw the same images, right Latias?"_ And she nodded.

"_Yeah, we saw ourselves, much more grown up and, like ten times the size we are now. Then there was a giant wave heading towards an island city that had canals all through it...and there was Latios becoming the New Soul Dew..."_ Latias finished, and I gasped.

"That's _exactly _what happened in the movie! Remember what Arceus said about him sparking the idea of a Japanese boy who would "create the Pokemon universe". They made movies about it and one of them was about you two and the Soul Dew!" I explained.

Then, the Soul Dew started glowing, steadily growing brighter before we could see nothing but white. Then two voices greeted me and I looked up. Floating in front of me were two full grown Latias and Latios.

"_Hello!"_ Said the Latias cheerfully.

"Ummm...hi?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Explanations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Things are starting to get a little hectic in this story...

Chapter Seven – Explanations

"_Guess you're wondering who is who here...?"_ The Latios said, nodding his head to the smaller Lati's by my side.

"Yeah...they said they were getting flashbacks from your life, Altomare and that giant wave that almost destroyed it" My 'children' were just staring at the two much bigger Lati's in wonder.

"_Yes...part of their minds are ours, sent through from the Pokemon world. However, since Arceus sent the Soul Dew with them, we got through as well...which makes things all the more confusing"_

"Yeah it does..." I glanced down at my Lati's and gasped. "Latios! Your injury has gone!"

"_No it hasn't...the Soul Dew only takes in entities, and their base appearance, it wouldn't have showed any scratches, wounds or anything abnormal"_ Latias said.

"_Damn...at least I can fly in here!"_ Latios said happily, zooming around us.

"Is there any way we can release you two from the Soul Dew?" I asked.

"_Maybe...since it isn't important to anything in this world, there might be a way, I don't know how though_" Latios explained.

"Well...I have been training a bit more recently, I wonder if I can do it..." I said uncertainly.

"_You mean...you've been training your Pokemon recently...?"_ Latias said.

"Oh, so Arceus hasn't told you about me being half-Psychic? Actually, he didn't know in the first place, but apparently Mew is part of me or something" I then proceeded to tell them all that had happened so far.

"_Wow...you've been through a lot together haven't you?"_ The red eon asked.

"Yeah we have, and now we're on a train, on the run, and trying to figure out how to fix Latios bullet wound"

"_Well, if you managed to get us out of here, we would be very grateful. Being stuck in here for five years with nothing to do except talk to each other is quite boring you know_" Latios said.

"I can imagine...well first, how do we get out of here? I get the feeling that trying this inside the Soul Dew won't be very good" I said.

"_Oh, that's easy enough, just imagine yourselves back where you were, and this will fade away"_ Latios explained.

I imagined myself and the twins back in that train carriage, and the scene faded away until we were sitting back down, Soul Dew no longer glowing and Latios wing still hurt.

Then I closed my eyes again, focusing my Psychic power on the Soul Dew. I really hoped this would work. The Soul Dew started glowing again, and this time I could see the silhouttes of the Latias and Latios in the Soul Dew appearing before us. They were slowly solidifying, becoming reality, when BOOM! I lost all control, and they faded away again. Thankfully, this time I didn't pass out, but I felt very dizzy afterwards.

"Almost..." I said. "I just need to train more..." I got up and started looking around the truck, to see what was in those boxes. I walked over to them and crouched down. It read:

**ID – 8273006623634**

**100kg Rice**

**Category – Pulse**

This sparked a memory and I ran back over to my bag. I pulled out four pieces of paper and shuffled through them until I found the one I wanted.

"Aha! Latias, it's time to start your training!" I said.

She let out a squeak of surprise. "_Why? What am I learning first?"_

"You'll be learning Heal Pulse to heal your brother" I said.

"_Oh! How do I start? And doesn't that sheet say I have to be level 65 to do it?"_

"I'm pretty sure because this is a different world you won't need to be level 65 to do it, because there's no such thing as leveling here. So, to start try focusing on something that is healing...Latios wound! And try to imagine your energy flowing into him" I explained.

She sofly laid her...claws? Next to Latios' bullet wound and closed her eyes. After a few seconds I could see a faint glow coming from them and then miraculously I saw Latios wound beginning to close. My eyes widened as it dissapeared entirely and the feathers regrew over it, showing no trace. Then Latias fell asleep on top of it and Latios laughed in my mind.

"_That must have taken a lot out of her, I'm surprised she managed it so quickly"_

"So am I, Latios, althought her concern for you probably helps"

Just then we heard a thumping from the roof above us, and then the kidnapper from before stuck his head in through the door from the top of the carriage, grinning manically.

"'Allo poppet!"

"Oh no you don't" I growled, and ran to him across the inside of the wagon. He pulled his head up before I got there and I wasn't stupid enough to look up outside. An evil smirk crossed my face when I walked quietly over to the other side of the wagon and looked out that side instead; There were maintanence ladders on the side.

I took a deep breath...and jumped. Latias must have woken up almost instantly because I heard the Lati's surprised squeaks from behind me as I dissapeared around the corner. I almost missed the rungs as I didn't compensate for the movement of the train, but managed to stretch my arms out and grab them. Latias and Latios went invisible and flew out to where I was holding on.

"_Dad! What are you doing?!"_ Latias telepathically shouted at me. "_You could get yourself killed!"_

"_I have to, it's the only way we're going to be rid of them, and they don't know I can use Psychic attacks yet do they?"_ I replied, before starting to quietly climb up the ladder, the wind whistling past me. Then I reached the top, and saw the other kidnapper staring down at me, knife in hand, purple eyes flashing.

He stabbed downwards at my hands, and I had to quickly shuffle along that rung. He stabbed again. I dodged again. My hands were beginning to show signs of ache. Stab. Dodge. Then I tried using my Psychic powers again, not too much otherwise I would pass out, but enough to get him to let up for a second. My eyes glowed and I imagined him being thrown backwards a little bit.

"What the fuck?" He said stupidly, before he was chucked halfway across the roof of the train. He actually managed to land on his feet, but this proved fatal for him as he stumbled backwards into his buddy and they both toppled off the speeding roof. I winced before hauling myself up.

"_Wow...I did not see that coming..."_ Latios said, revealing himself again, along with his sister.

"_Yeah, they're more stupid than we thought!"_ Latias joined in.

"Either that or the corruption has other problems to be dealing with right now, and isn't focusing on us" I commented. Then my eyes windened and then narrowed as pure anger filled my veins. The twins gulped at the face they thought I was pulling at them.

"_Umm, Dad?" _Latias sent nervously, before I gently pushed them behind me, and ran screaming at the man who had just climbed up the ladder a few carriages behind. He was holding the same machine-gun that had shot Latios.

I have to say he looked absolutely terrified at first, as I ran at him. Then he aimed his gun at me, and the next few seconds were a red coloured blur as I apparently dodged the bullets before punching him straight in the face.

"THAT'S FOR SHOOTING LATIOS!"I shouted, before roundhouse kicking him off the train. "AND THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!" I then sat down on the edge of the roof breathing heavily, before bursting into tears.

Latias and Latios came over to me, stunned.

"_D-Dad...?"_ Latias said quietly, rubbing her face against my wet one. "_What's wrong?"_

"Everything" I said quietly. "It's all so messed up..."

"_You think?"_ Latios said sarcastically, which brought a slight smile to my face.

"Thanks guys...f-for everything"

"_We'll always be here"_ Latios said, meeting my eyes. I nodded and stood up, new confidence flooding my body.

"Right...let's go get May and Max"

I started to climb down the ladder that was on the side of the truck next to mine, but was entirely knocked off when a fist met my arm. My world went black as I hit the ground, pain shooting up my ankle...

Man...I'm really putting Will through his paces now, and he has a rage problem... *whistles innocently and walks away from computer*


	8. Chapter 8 - Breaking News

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: If any budding writers out there are inspired to write their own from this story, freely do so. Feel free to take any ideas I had from this and put them into your own words, just send me a review with a link and I will happily read it!

Chapter Eight – Breaking News!

I slowly pushed my eyelids back, the sunlight hitting my retina like a bullet hitting a body. Just thinking of that metaphor caused bad memories so I stopped. For I think the fourth time in the last fortnight I saw Latios and Latias hovering over me, before I groaned and pushed myself up. They scooted back a bit, giving me some space. However, as soon as I did, pain wracked my leg, and I was forced back down the ground.

They immediately flew back over to me as I cried out in pain, nuzzling my face.

"Ugh...what happened?" I asked weakly.

"_That man hit you off of the train, and you hit the ground on your ankle"_ Latios said.

"So where am I now?"

"_We managed to move you a bit into the trees beside the tracks, to make sure we weren't seen"_ Latias explained.

"Thanks guys...OK, I think I know what's wrong with my ankle.." Just to make sure, I lifted the sore leg into the air, and sure enough, my foot was bent at a strange angle. "Yep, I twisted it when I fell off the train. I know how to fix it, but it involves a lot of pain on my part. I'm going to twist it back into place, and once I have, Latias I need you to us Heal Pulse on it. I'll probably be shouting through this, but don't worry, it's for the better" I reassured them.

I took a deep breath...raised my foot up to my hands...and twisted. I screamed in pain, but held it in place, and Latias whimpered a bit, but closed her eyes. She then placed her hand over it and my pain receded. I let go of it, gasping for air, and looked at it; it was back to normal!

"Thanks Latias" I said, hugging her.

"_Glad I could help!"_ She cooed happily.

I let go, and stood up again, this time with only a little ache in my leg.

"Right, let's get going, we have to catch up with May and Max, where ever they are now. I don't know whether they would have gotten off the train at the next stop and taken my bag with them, or if they are just going to stay on it, so if we follow the tracks until the next station, check around it, and then carry on we should find them eventually. The only problem is keeping up with the train. I'm hoping another one will come along soon so we can jump on it. By the way, how long was I out?" I said lengthily.

"_Only for a couple of hours, and we haven't seen any trace of bad guys since so, I think they've lost us" _The blue Eon sent.

We were walking for a few hours beside the tracks before we reached the next stop on the line; Aberdeen.

"Wow...we actually travelled pretty far whilst on that train didn't we?" I said amazedly.

"_Yeah, but we were asleep for half of it, so_" Latias said as she and Latios turned invisible.

We had just entered the city through the tracks when a big bilboard-looking thing showed a news report.

"...showing what seems to be a young boy fighting three men on top of a train, one of them with a gun. These men should be reported as soon as they are seen, however we do not have many details of their appearance as of yet..."

"Phew, at least they didn't see my face, or you two, and they think the kidnappers are the bad guys! Problem is, anyone could be the bad guys, as long as the corruption gets hold of them" I said in relief. But then, my heart sank as...

"...earlier today we recieved over a hundred photos and videos of the very same train, showing what we presume to be the same boy running from the criminals. He has two other people with them, and they appear to have four strange creatures with them. In the earlier footage however, the boy is shown to be seperated from his companions and any viewings of either persons should be reported to reunite them. Details can be found on our website at..."

"Oh, that's just great. So now they know that you guys exist...but they're looking for me, May or Max to get us together again! This is great!" I said enthusiastically.

"_Yeah, hopefully they would have thought to stop at this city to let you catch up, but then again, did they see you fall?"_ Latios questioned.

"_I don't know, I hope they did..."_ I replied, using telepathy as we were amongst a lot of people now, and others would probably think I was going insane if they saw me talking to thin air.

We carried on walking into the city until suddenly...

"Hey look it's that kid from the news!"

Ah, shit.

The eighteen year-old girl ran over to me, looking worried for my safety.

"C'mon, we have to get you back to your friends!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me through the crowd. I sent an exasperated look back at the twins who were following above all the jostling people.

Was I really this important? Mind you the most important thing that had happened on the news in the last few months was a budgie learning how to surf, so it made sense. As this girl made herself known, people realised who I was and made way for us. Amazing how fast news spreads.

Eventually we made it to a tall black and white building, the sign outside it read: Police Station

Uh-oh.

She lead me straight inside, the Eons just managing to get through the swinging doors in time, and the rest of it was kind of a blur, as she spoke to some police officer, then I was put in a car, driven to a big office building, then up fifteen flights of stairs, newsroom, lots of cameras, sitting down.

"3...2...1..live!" Shouted a cameraman.

Well piss.

"So young man, what is your name?" Asked the interviewer. He was dark-skinned and had thin eyes, probably meaning he was Asian.

"Uuuh...W-Daniel" I said, fumbling the words, and looking around a bit. I saw a slight shimmer in the air above me, and knew that it was my kids. I breathed a sigh of relief; everything would be fine, as long as they were fine, I was fine.

"And what has happened to you over the last few days Daniel? It must have been very traumatizing for you, running from those killers"

And then I realised, this was it. This was the moment where I could turn everything around and fight the corruption.

"Well, first they broke into our house which caused...Nick, Laura and I to run from the house. Luckily we had just come back from a camping trip, so we had lots of stuff with us. Then, they caught up with us beside that dual-carriageway, and we tried to escape onto the train, but they got there before us. Then Laura and Nick were seperated from me, and eventually the killers found me, adn I was forced to fight them. As you saw, I managed to get rid of three of them, before the last one managed to punch me of the train" I explained, hoping the story would fit.

"And can you tell us what this man looked like?"

"Well, we overheard them talking, and apparently they're part of a criminal organization called the Corruption, and every single member has their eyes changed to purple" I said slowly, letting the information sink in and waiting for a response.

"And what about those creatures you were seen with? They were no normal animals..."

My faced paled, how would I get out of this? "Well...err..you see..." Before I could come up with a proper excuse, the cameraman came over.

"Uuh, sir we have a problem..." He said, pointing back towards the wire that powered the camera. It had been torn apart, but there were no chew marks or anything. I put two and two together and looked up.

"_Thanks guys, now let's get out of here"_ I said thankfully, getting up.

The interviewer saw me looking up and, then looked back at the wire. His face suddenly dawned in realisation, and he walked over to me.

"C'mon kid, let's get you out of here" He said quietly, steering me away with his arm. He looked back at the studio and said loudly, "I am going to ask him some private questions which might yield results"

We went back down the many flights of stairs, and got to the outside. Just before we exited the building, he turned me round, looking serious.

"You have Pokemon don't you" He said, startling me. However, I felt compelled to answer, as he clearly knew it had to be kept secret.

"Yes, and my name's not Daniel, it's Will" I replied.

"Right, let's go get in my car, we can get out of the city that way" He said walking towards a dark blue Toyota.

"We need to check the train station first, my brother and sister might be there" I said. "We have to make sure they don't get taken for interviews as well"

"All right, my name's Brock by the way" He said, sliding into the drivers seat. I held the passenger door open for a few extra seconds to let Latias and Latios slip in before closing it. Then we drove back through Aberdeen before reaching the train station again.

"I'll just be a few minutes, I know where they might be" I ran inside the doors, quicly looking around for any signs of them. I had almost reached the end of the main area when I heard a shout.

"Will!" It was May's voice, coming from seats at the side of the hall. I ran over to see both of them, with my bag as well as their own.

"C'mon let's go, there's a guy named Brock who can help us and knows about Pokemon" I explained quickly. Then we jogged back out of the station's main doors, and back to Brock's car.

"Throw your bags in the boot" Brock said, and we did just that before cliimbing into the car, May and Max almost sitting on Latias and Latios.

After a quick escape from the city Brock stopped on an abandoned farm road where nobody would find us.

"This is how I know about Pokemon" He said smiling, and whistled piercingly.

Just then, a massive pile of rocks erupted from the ground.


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanations II

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Nine – Explanations II

A towering pile of rocks erupted from the ground in front of us, showering us with pieces of dirt. The dust settled to show a giant rock snake Pokemon; Onix.

"Wow..." All three of us muttered.

"Where did you find him Brock?" I asked.

"His egg just appeared in my house a week ago, and yes I know I'm a bit too old to be liking Pokemon, but I have since I was six years old, and so I took care of him. When he hatched it was absolute havoc" Brock explained.

"And he grew that quickly?!" Max said incredulously.

"Strangely enough yeah" Brock said, looking at the sheer size of his Pokemon.

"Well guys, that's another type of Pokemon crossed of our list, if you want to come with us Brock?" I asked.

"What? Why? What are you doing?"

"Oh boy..." I sighed, before telling Brock the entirety of what had happened to us over the last week.

"...then this teenage girl took me to you" I finished.

"Wow...that's a lot to comprehend in just a matter of days" Brock said amazedly.

"Yeah it is, and we've had our emotional moments, but these two have helped me through it" I said thankfully, petting the two Eons. They pressed into my touch and cooed.

"Yeah, aren't they Latias and Latios the Legendary Pokemon?" Brock asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I found their eggs behind a waterfall, and some pretty strange things happened that day..." I remembered.

"So I guess Arceus would have sent them there so that you would find them, and they would aid you on your quest to the Sevii Islands?"

"Guess so, he didn't mention it at the time though, as a matter of fact, he just explained what we had to do, then left" I said.

"Maybe he wasn't able to stay in this world for long, and so didn't waste time exlplaining it, and just left" Brock hypothesised.

"Maybe...anyway, we'd better get going, the more time we stand here talking, the more time it will take to get to the Pacific" May said, and we all got back into Brock's car, Onix digging underground again.

As we were driving through the country, I started thinking about, well, everything again. I thought back to all of the good times and bad times that the Pokemon were with us for. The first main issue that came to mind was when I killed that man for shooting Latios. I hadn't even been sure what had happened, it was just angry. But I had to make sure to keep it under control, otherwise the corruption might get me through it.

I realised I had done it for Latios' sake, but really? Now that I thought about it, it seemed a bit overprotective...but that was what father's did wasn't it? They protected their children? Would my dad have gone into a killing rage if someone shot me in the arm? Probably...

"Then I thought back to Latios' words "_We'll always be here"_ Was it true? Would they always be there? They were Legendary Pokemon, so they would live forever wouldn't they? But, the question was, would I be there for them? I would die eventually, and what would they do then? Then again, I was Psychic, and possibly part Mew, so how long would I live for?

As I was thinking all these things, I realised that there were two Legendary Psychics I could ask for advice. When we reached a lay-by, I asked Brock to stop there, before getting out with the Soul Dew.

"Will...?" Brock asked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." I said, before placing the jewel down on the ground and focusing on it. It started glowing before reality faded into whiteness, and the two Eons were in front of me. It was just me and them, not even my two were here.

"_I sense you come for advice"_ Said the Latios.

"Yeah, I did. I was mulling over some things when I realised that I'm probably not immortal, and wouldn't be there for my children when they grew up. Then I remembered Max's Ralts saying I was too powerful to comprehend, and the fact that I can use Psychic powers. I thought that it might have something to do with Mew dissapearing and I was wondering if you two could find out what on earth is going on?" I inquired.

"_It does sound as if Mew knew what was happening and came to this world somehow, but I don't know if you are actually part of her and vice versa, or she just gifted you some Psychic powers_" Latios said.

"Well, Ralts said he did a sort of psychic scan of me, do you think you could do the same thing and find out?" I asked.

"_Yes, that would be easy enough..._" Latios concentrated for a few seconds, before continuing. "_Wow...it does seem as if Mew has inhabited herself inside of you, giving you all of her powers and life force"_

"So does that mean I'm immortal?" I asked hopefully.

"_Yes, unless you use your Legendary power to sacrifice your life force, like Latias and I did for Altomare"_

"Thanks a lot guys, it's a relief to know I'll be there for them" I said, my words full of feeling.

"_No problem"_ Latias said, before hugging me.

Then the world started fading back to normal, and I found everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you manage to speak to them? You were only standing there for like, a second" Max said.

"Really? Well, yeah I did, and turns out that Mew actually sacrificed herself and gave me her powers and life force"

"So...there's another Latias and Latios in the Soul Dew?" Brock asked.

"Yep, and I'm hoping we'll be able to get them out again" I said.


	10. Chapter 10 - More Enemies!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Reviewers...? Are you still there? Anyway, I dedicate this especially long chapter to Pokeassassin, who had just started his own FanFic, inspired by mine! Go R&R!

Chapter Ten – More Enemies!

"Right, we'd better get back in the car.." Brock started to say, before noticing Bayleef's size. "Umm...I guess we'll be travelling on foot from now on. But do you think I could sell my car somewhere, so we have some money to go by?"

"Ummm, yeah, but how are we going to get there with the car and Bayleef?" I wondered.

"_I could run for a little bit, I'm actually quite good at running and jumping you know"_ Bayleef thought to me.

"Umm, all right, just make sure nobody sees you" I said, rubbing her head.

So, we all got in the car, and started driving back to the motorway. I looked out the window to see Bayleef running across the fields, managing to jump across any fences she came across. It was quite impressive to watch. However, once we pulled back out onto the main road again, we kept it slow for her sake, since she also had to keep herself hidden from the general public.

Soon we stopped just outside of Aberdeen again, and Brock dropped us off on another farm road before driving into the city. He said he would walk back from the sellers, so we had lots of time to spend.

"So what should we do?" May asked, flopping down on the grass.

"_I know!"_ Latias said mischeviously, before tapping me on the shoulder. "_You're it!"_ Laughing maniacally, she flew off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted, running after her. Everyone else immediatly scattered across the field, knowing not to go too far. After a few switches around of who was "it", we finally came to a stop, out of breath, and flopped back down on the grass. It was a few moments before we realised how close we were to the motorway again, hearing the noise of the traffic.

"_Umm, maybe we should get back to where Brock le"_ Bayleef sent, but stopped at something she was staring at on the road. "_It's them"_ I looked over to see a white lorry pull into the farm road, with a red R on its side.

My breath caught in my throat. No way. There was no way it could be them.

"It's Team Rocket" I said with finality. "We're getting out of here, now!" I shouted, and we all started running or floating further into the wilderness. Torchic had some trouble running with his tiny legs, so May picked him up, but Ralts was fine. We heard shouting from behind us, we had been spotted. How they had found us in the first place was a total mystery to me, and I could only hope they weren't being controlled by the corruption as well.

We crested a hill, with a drystone dyke at the top, and clambered over. As Max was pulling himself over the stones, they moved beneath him and collapsed, with him falling into a pile of sharp dry rocks.

"Max!" May screamed, and stopped to turn back, but before she got anywhere, a pair of long green vines wrapped around Max's torso and lifted him out. Bayleef put him on her back, and we continued running.

A few moments later we heard their footsteps stop, and I glanced back to check. They had stopped behind the collapsed stone wall, and were getting out a cylindrical object with a hole in the end...

"_Everyone start dodging! They've got some sort of launcher!"_ I sent so that Team Rocket wouldn't hear us. Max clung on to Bayleef's neck as she jumped around, and I sped up to be next to the invisible twins. Even though they were using their feathers to refract light to make themselves invisible, I could still tell where they were.

"_You two get out of here if we get trapped okay? Save yourselves!"_ I said frantically, pushing them forward a bit.

"_Never!"_ They both said at the same time, and we heard a bang and a whooshing noise behind us. Everything slowed down as I turned to see what looked like a red spiderweb flying towards us at high speeds. Running. Running. Fzzt! Blacknes...

"...Legendaries, must be very powerful. We could use them to our advanta-" I snapped awake.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at the voice. I opened my eyes and leapt up, but as soon as I did, a wave nasuea hit me, and I almost blacked out again. When I managed to concentrate enough to see again, I saw two Team Rocket employees laughing at me from behind iron bars. No wait, I was the one behind the bars, along with everyone else, and surprisingly, our Pokemon.

"Oooh, a little protective aren't we?" One of them taunted. She had long red hair, curving around slowly, and had the look of a spoilt brat.

"He does seem very connected, doesn't he Jess?" A blue-haired male said, looking at me strangely. "Maybe we should let them go..."

"NO YOU IDIOT JAMES!" Jessie screeched at the other Rocket. "We caught them so that we could give them to the boss for lots and lots of money!"

"And who is your boss?" I asked, seeing how idiotic they were.

"Oh he-" James started but was interupted by Jessie.

"SHUT UP!" Jessie screamed in his face, and he whimpered. Seeing their attitudes, I decided to see if I could manipulate them myself.

"Surely you should phone your boss and tell him you caught us then?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah...yeah! I'll go do that, James you guard the prisoners" Jessie said happily before walking out of the room. After Jessie left, James let out a sigh and leant against the wall.

"Tough day?" I asked him casually. By now, everyone else in the cage was looking at me really strangely. "_Go with it"_ I sent them privately, and they nodded, and turned back to watch James again.

"You bet I didn Jessie's such a bitch sometimes..." He sighed again.

"Well...if you let us out, we could get rid of her for you" I played my trump card.

"What? Kill her?! No!" James said, waving his hands. "I don't hate her that much, I like being her partner it's just she can be really annoying at times"

"Well, you could let us out anyway, we could at least try and teach Jessie a lesson for you" I suggested then sent to him through telepathy "_Do it"_ Hopefuly it would-.

"OK, just don't hurt her too much okay?" He said, and walked over to our cage with the key. He unlocked the latch and slid open the door. He was immediatly tackled by a green blur that flew out the door; Bayleef.

"That's for the experiments, and that's for making me scared!" She shouted, first slapping him with her vines, before body-slamming into him. He was unconscious within moments.

"I guess somebody had a score to settle" Max deadpanned, and we all laughed before, leaving through the same door that Jessie had exited through.

We entered what looked to be a conference room, where Jessie was whimpering before a screen. A powerful voice echoed around the room.

"WHAT?! YOU LET JAMES GUARD THEM ALONE?! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK THROUGH THERE NOW!" A man's face was shown on the screen, tan in colour with dark hair and sharp eyes.

"Y-y-yes boss" Jessie whimpered. She severed the connection and turned round to see us staring at her. "How did you get out?!"

"Oh, you know, James doesn't like you very much" I said, smirking.

"What?! But he never complained or anything..." Jessie muttered. "It doesn't matter, just get back in your cage!"

"_Does she really think we're just going to waltz back in there?" _Latios telepathed incredulously.

"Apparently so" I muttered.

Then Bayleef rushed foward, standing in front of the rest of us.

"Hah! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Jessie said triumphantly. "Arbok! Get out here!"

"What? They have Pokemon too?!" Max gasped.

"Yes, we have Pokemon too, now prepare for battle!" Jessie said, and a purple snake slithered out from behind her.

And so we are introduced to Team Rocket, and they have Pokemon!


	11. Chapter 11 - Seperated

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Eleven – Seperated

After my exhausted collapse and the blasting off of Team Rocket, Brock came sauntering back down the road without his car, and saw us. He wondered why Bayleef was so battered and we told him of our battle with the criminals.

"Great, so just one more enemy to deal with then" Brock sighed tiredly.

Then a booming laugh echoed across the fields.

"_If only you knew..."_ It chuckled.

"Arceus?" I wondered.

"_How DARE you mention his name in front of me!"_ The voice spat. The twins were trembling, and I laid a comforting hand on them both.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"_Oh no one important obviously, not even a Legendary..."_ The voice scoffed.

"Why are you here?" I shouted, seeing as I wasn't going to get a straight answer about itself.

"_Oh, just to cause as much greif as possible. However, it will take up most of my power..."_ It mused.

"Get on with it!" I shouted, getting annoyed at it's evasiveness.

"_If you insist"_ It laughed, and the world went white...

When my vision came to again, I was in...a house? Then screaming was heard all around me.

"AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Screeched what looked to be a grandma, pointing her kitchen tool at me.

"Ummm..." I said, looking around. I was in an open-plan kitchen with sitting room and dining room all-in-one, and there were three children, that grandma, and a father? The three children and father were watching the tv, but turned round quickly to see what their granny was screaming at. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

Then they all screamed in excitement and pointed next to me. I looked back to see Latias and Latios, still visible in shock, floating in midair. Shit. Then all of the kids looked back at the TV, and I looked as well to see...the 5th Pokemon Movie. Double shit.

Now the kids were staring back at my kids with mixed emotions; joy, excitement, fear.

The grandma had by now seen the looks on her grandchilrens faces, and was looking at them too.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man" She said in a stern tone, still pointing her wooden spoon at me.

Then I collapsed.

...

I woke for the second time that day to see I was in a bedroom. White sheets were over me, and the twins were lying next to me, but they were still awake. When I started moving around, they floated up and looked at me conceredly.

"_You should really stop doing that"_ Latios said.

"I would, but it just happens, I can't exactly stop it. Plus, it's good for getting out of awkward situations like that one" I replied.

I got up and looked out of the bedroom door. I was in a long hallway, with several doors and stairs at the end. I went down them, emerging into the open-plan area where I had been in before. Everyone else was down there, eating breakfast at their dining table.

"Come and have some food boy, you must be hungry" The old woman said as she saw me. "And...what will your Pokemon have to eat?" She asked with a little difficulty, which wasn't surprising.

"Any berries will be fine" I said, and sat down in between the oldest child and the father. "_That's fine for you guys, right?"_ I asked them, just to make sure.

"_Yeah, that's good"_ Latios replied. They were still nervous around the family, but ate their food happily. I started eating my breakfast, and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Start explaining boy" The old grandma said. "First things first, we don't even know your name!"

"Well...alright, be prepared for a long story" I said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, first, my name is Will. My dad was out of a job, an alcoholic and smoked, and my mother donated a lot. This became so bad that we were slowly running out of money, and I was the only who had a job at the time. I was up in the hills walking so I could think about, well, everything, when I saw two wierd objects underneath a waterfall that was near me. I decided to go and see what they were, but the only way to them was across a log that had fallen through it. So I decided to take it slowly and started to ease my way across it, but it snapped and I fell towards the river. But, for some strange reason, when I opened my eyes, I was floating above the river, and then, without any control, I was pulled underneath the waterfall. There, I recognised the two objects as Pokemon eggs, and a Soul Dew behind them that I hadn't seen before. Having watched the same film you were watching last night, I managed to take the eggs home, where they hatched into these two" I gestured behind me to Latias and Latios, who were now finished eating.

"Then, we found out that our parents were dead and we had to be taken to an orphanage, and we couldn't let anyone see our Pokemon, or they might try to experiment on them. So, May, Max and I ran out, and they had Pokemon eggs too. Since then, we've been chased by the police, Team Rocket, and this thing called the corruption that can control people. The only way you can tell if it's there or not is if they have purple eyes. Yesterday when we appeared in your kitchen, I think that was the corruption that did that" I finished explaining. I had left out details about my Psychic powers and saving the world and stuff, it might have caused problems.

"So why were you on an interview on tv?" Asked the dad.

"That was after footage of my fight on the train with the corruption was shown, and they told everyone to try and get me and my brother and sister back together, a girl took me to a police station, and then I was taken for an interview. But luckily, before I was forced to answer the question about our Pokemon, Latias and Latios were able to take out the camera that was recording it, so it was stopped. The guy who was interviewing us made the connection and got us out of there. It turns out he had Pokemon as well"

"So you three have been through a lot together haven't ypu?" The grandma asked.

"Yeah, we have" I said thankfully, petting their heads tenderly.

"And where's the Soul Dew?" Asked the oldest kid.

"Ummm, did my bag teleport here with me?" I asked them.

"Yes, I put it up in the room you slept in" The father said.

"Okay, hang on" I got up, and went back upstairs.

"_Dad, do you really think we can trust them?"_ Latios asked as we reentered my room.

"Well, they obviously know about Pokemon, and none of them have purple eyes, so I don't see why not" I replied, rummaging around in my bag. Then I brought out the Soul Dew and went back downstairs.

"So, why isn't it corrupted after being out of the water for so long?" Another of the kids asked.

"We're not sure, but I suspect it's because it's not of this world, so it doesn't really have any power here" I said, holding it out for them to see.

"So how long will you be staying here for?" The grandma asked.

"As little time as possible, I have to keep moving otherwise the corruption might catch up to me, and I don't want to put your entire family in danger" I said.

"Can we get you anything before you leave?" The old woman asked me.

"Uuuh, hang on let me just check" I sorted through the contents of my bag upstairs again before coming back down with it. "No, I'm fine thank you" I said, and went to open the door.

"_Good luck...MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"_ Said that voice from behind me. I slowly turned around to see the entire family with their eyes glowing purple. I started running, and it wasn't long before I heard a massive explosion from behind me that threw me to the ground. Latias and Latios were still floating, looking back at the wrecked house with tears.

"C'mon, we have to keep going" I said urgently, and we ran off into the countryside once more, as we heard sirens in the distance...

...

Once we were sufficiently far away from the house again, we looked back to see the fire spreading to the trees rapidly.

"Uh-oh, we'd better get going, find some sort of ground that won't catch fire" I said, and starting running again. The fire was actually gaining on me, who knew it could spread so fast?

"_They were such good people too..."_ Latias said, flying next to me.

"Yeah, I know. Just one more reason to fight the corruption right?" I said.

"_It's going to pay for it did..."_ Latios said with a determined face.

"Oh yeah, we'll make sure of that" I replied.

The flames were still spreading through the forest, consuming bushes and trees whole. Then, up ahead I saw a flash of beige before I was tackled to the ground. There was a Pidgeot hovering over me, beak primed to strike.

"What have you done you stupid human?!" She screeched at me, gesturing to the fire with a foot.

"_Hey! Leave him alone, he didn't start it!"_ Latias said, ramming into Pidgeot, but doing almost nothing due to her small size.

"What?! How dare you! You are a Pokemon and should respect territories and keeping your family safe!" She said indignantly.

"_We do, and that's why we're defending Dad!_" Latios said, flying over me protectively.

The Pidgeot's eyes widened.

"No..." She hissed. "You chose to be with a human!"

"Yeah, they did!" I said, rising to my feet. "And we're trying to restore peace to the world and get rid of the thing that started this fire! Speaking of which, run!" I said, taking off through the forest.

Soon enough, I could see lights in the distance, through the trees. We burst out of the foliage to a city, I had no idea which one as we had been teleported. The Pidgeot we had run into was following, though I suspected to get away from the fire.

I starting doing short steps down the steep hill, towards the city. The two eons went invisible, but there was no way for the Pidgeot to hide herself. I reached the bottom of the slope and vaulted over a white picket fence onto a road.

"The fire shouldn't spread to here" I sighed in relief.

"_Let's hope not_" Latias said, flying up a little to get a good view of the big city.

"Hmph. I couldn't care less about these stupid humans, they were cutting down my home!" The Pidgeot said, landing next to me.

"So do you trust me now then?" I asked her.

"For now" She replied shortly.

"So you were living in a tree with your family?" I guessed.

"Until those idiotic humans went and chopped it down, yes" The Pidgeot said stiffly.

"_What happened to your family?"_ Latios asked.

"They...they died when the tree fell" The Pidgeot said, turning away from me.

I reached out and stroked her neck feathers softly, making her coo.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

"I-I'm fine, we have to move on from these things" She said with more strength in her voice. I was glad she was trying to be strong about it, and we moved through the city. It was getting quite dark, and the little light that was created by the crackling flames casted long shadows along the road. Then I heard another explosion from behind me, and looked back to see that the fire had somehow spread to the city.

"What?! How did it spread to there?" I said in disbelief. "Alright, we have to get out of this city now!" We started running towards the other side of the massive town, hoping we could escape the flames there.

I kept glancing back to see the fire's progress, and the third time I did this, I saw a towering pillar of flames rising up in the shape of a...dragon?

"No way..." I said, and stopped running to look at it. It was actually moving independantly, swooping donw on houses. I could hear screaming coming from each structure it attacked.

"_How can we stop it?"_ Latias asked, looking sorrowfully at the flaming buildings.

"I don't know..." I said in shock. I turned back around to keep running to see Pidgeot still staring at the flames. There was a fiery wall falling towards her, and she hadn't noticed! I ran towards her, tackling her to the ground to get her out of harms way. It was no mean feat, considering she was the same size as me, and she struggled as I pushed her down, not knowing her danger.

I could feel the heat at my back as it fell behind me, and the twins had smartly stayed where they were, so they weren't harmed.

Pidgeot's eyes widened when she saw the burning wall behind me. I let her get back up, then she bowed in thanks.

"Thank you" She said, and I could tell she meant it.

"No problem" I said, smiling. "Now let's get out of here"

I started sprinting down the street, away from the fire dragon thing. It must have been the work of the corruption, nothing natural would cause that to happen. But, before I got too far, Pidgeot landed in front of me, facing forward.

"Get on my back, it'll be much faster" She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I said incredulously.

"As thanks for saving my life" She said, and I could tell she was smiling through her beak. I climbed onto her back, sitting just in front of her wings. Then, she took off, with Latios and Latias following easily.

"_I wish there was something we could do to help them..."_ Latios said, looking back at the burning city.

"So do I Latios, so do I" I said.

Then, as Pidgeot straightened out from her quick take off, a fireball shot past her left wing, narrowly missing us. She squawked in surprise, and I looked back to see the flaming dragon looking at us, firing fiery projectiles in our direction.

"Pidgeot, see if you can get us above the clouds, the fire shouldn't be able to reach us there" I said, and clung on to her neck as she sped upwards. Soon enough, we passed through the evaporated seas, and were looking down at a fluffy white blanket.

"_Are you alright dad?"_ Latias asked, looking over at me in concern. I was breathing quickly, trying to get as much air as possible as it was so thin at this altitude.

"I'll be fine, just go back down after a few minutes" I said.

When we dove through the clouds again, we were above the countryside, with no signs of civilisation.

I let out a breath of relief, glad that at least one ordeal was over. But just as I thought this, there was a bone-rattling _BOOM!_ and I fell off Pidgeot, racing towards the ground...


	12. Chapter 12 - Cross Country

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Twelve – Cross Country

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, as I plummeted towards he ground. As I fell, I realised just how many times this had happened to me. My obtiuary would read: Killed by De Ja Vu.

I closed my eyes as the trees on the hard ground rushed closer. I could hear the squawks of Pidgeot, menaing she had been knocked out of her flight too, and so were the twins.

There was a rushing sound, then...BOYOING! What the hell?! I opened my eyes again, and I was flying back up? I looked back down to see what looked like a pink jellyfish from up here.

"_What is that?"_ Latios asked curiously, and I saw that they were below me a little way.

"_I have no idea"_ I sent back.

"_That was fun!"_ Latias said. "_Wheeeee!"_ We started dropping back down to it again, only to bounce back up. It was like a trampoline!

Now both the dragons were enjoying themselves, bouncing up and down on the...bubble? That's what it looked like, but I still wasn't sure. Eventually I was able to stop bouncing enough to land on the grass. I stood next to Pidgeot, who had managed to fly again after the first bounce and land on the ground, and we just watched the two having fun.

This was such an out of context experience, that I entirely forgot about the massive explosion that had knocked us out of the sky in the first place. I looked around, before seeing the top of a cloud of dust. So I jumped back on the pink bubble trampoline thing, and bounced up. Then I looked over to the cloud of dust.

"Oh...God..." I said quietly. There was a giant mushroom cloud erupting from where the city used to be, fires raging all around it. Latias and Latios started floating next to me and looked over in the same direction, while Pidgeot just took off.

"_All those people...just gone"_ Latias said in shock. By now I had landed back on the ground, and so had Pidgeot. Then she started crying, and I hugged her.

"_Why would it do all this?"_ Latios choked out before coming over to me as well. I comforted them both, tears leaking out of my eyes as well.

Meanwhile, Pidgeot just looked sombrely on, watching as the devastation raged.

"We should keep moving, lest this 'corruption' catch up with us again" She said, spreading her wings.

"Yeah...yeah we should keep going, we need some supplies" I choked out, breaking away from the hug.

I jumped back on Pidgeot's back, but before she took off, the twins laid down on her back as well, in front of my legs.

"Yeah, you guys must be pretty tired after what you've been through" I hypothesised, and the bird Pokemon took off. After some time I fell asleep against Pidgeot's feathery neck, my arms around the dragons, and when I woke up we were on the ground again.

"I stopped just outside of a town so you could get your supplies" Pidgeot said, once I'd got off.

"Thanks" I said, stroking her feathers. "You can go fly around a bit, I'll meet you on the other side"

She nodded and took off, while the twins and I walked down to the town. As we entered it's outskirts, there was a sign saying "Welcome to Abilene". It looked very angular, all of the buildings set out in grids and squares, and strangely; a big loch near the middle.

"_Let's hope we don't get ourselves noticed this time"_ I sent. We walked in, and almost immediatly found a library. I used one of the computers to look up Abilene, and found we were in America.

"_We're halfway across the world!"_ Latios said, looking at the map.

"_I wonder if we'll be able to contact May or Max somehow..."_ I clicked open FacePalmBook, and entered the chat with May. I sent a hello, knowing that next time they checked in on Facebook, if they did at all, they would get the message. Then I got printouts of Pidgeot's attacks, just like I'd done with the others, but knowing that the others would be smart enough to get a page with Bayleef's attacks on. Finally, I went onto the BBC's website and checked the news, hoping that it wouldn't be about us.

"_There have been thousands of reports of strange creatures all across the globe, as seen in police reports used to track down this "Corruption". Brendan has more information on the matter, Brendan?"_ The screen switched to a news reporter standing in front of a giant white building half-submerged in the ground.

"_Well, as you can see I'm standing in front of 'Team Rocket' Laboratories, San Angelo, where they have managed to capture a few of these anomalies. They have reportedly been known as Pokemon, and can use strange attacks never seen before in this world. Apparently, an entire franchise was created about these creatures in 1998 in Japan, but we did not know that these 'Pokemon' actually existed at the time. The question is; how did these creatures come to be? And how have we only discovered them now? I'll be speaking to a Team Rocket operative to find out. Cassidy?"_

The reporter turned to a blonde haired woman, with a black uniform.

"_Well, we have managed to identify the few Pokemon we have captured and these include a Flygon, a Riolu and a Togetic. They were extremely hard to find and capture, using some strange attacks to take out some of our agents. These animals should be considered a worldwide threat"_

_"Hopefully this should provide some answers to people around the world, thank you Cassidy. This has been Brendan Mckinnon, reporting for BBC News_"

Then the report ended and I was left _very _angry. We left the library and went to get our supplies, and after a close encounter with the cashier at a supermarket, we got to the other side of the town. There Pidgeot met us, and I immediatly jumped on her back.

"We need to get to San Angelo. Now"

...

It only took Pidgeot about 20 minutes to get to San Angelo, as it wasn't too far from Abilene. As we approached it, I immediately spotted the same white building that I'd seen on the news.

"OK, let's land over there" I pointed out the building to Pidgeot, and a spot only a few hundred yards away at the edge of some bushes. She landed behind them, and I jumped off, and turned to the dragons.

"_Can you guys fly above it invisibly, see if there are any guards and how spaced out they are?" _I telepathed, just to make sure we weren't heard. They nodded and flew off, and I turned to the bird Pokemon. "Could you fly around the area after I go in and check there aren't any reinforcements coming in?" She went to agree but stopped herself.

"Wait, you're going in there?!" She said incredulously. "Oh, no no no, I am not letting you get yourself killed for two Pokemon" She put a wing out to stop me and I sighed.

"Pidgeot we need those two Pokemon to save the entire world, and I'm part Mew. I'm sure I'll be fine" At this point the Eons came back, looking quite surprised.

"_Nothing. No guards, no cameras or anything"_ Latios said.

"Really? Okay, I'm going in, you two stay invisible just in case" I inched my way out of the bushes, just to double check there wasn't anyone there. Noone. Then I approached the white building, wondering how I would get in. I walked around it, and after seeing no doors or windows, on three sides, there was an air duct at the back. I shook my head in disbelief; they were idiots really.

I managed to lever the grate off with my Psychic, and then started to crawl in, feet first. The Eons came after me, still invisible. Then, without warning, the duct dropped straight down, and I suddenly plunged into darkness.

"_Dad!"_ The twins voices faded as I fell, but they were flying down after me. Then, I suddenly hit the bottom with a tremendous _CLANG! _The twins must have got a real shock from it, because they fell on top of me, and then the entire part of the weakened duct fell into a room.

"Ugh" Was all I said as I crawled out of the fallen duct. I stood up and saw two cages with two shocked Pokemon staring at me. The dragons turned visible beside me.

"_Hi!"_ Latias said with her typical demeanour.

"Errr...hi?" The Riolu replied.

"Hello" The Flygon said, a bit more calm.

"We've come to get you out of here, stand back" I said, focusing on the cage locks.

"No no no, wait-" The Flygon started, but it was too late. I tried to break the lock on the Riolu's cage, and I was thrown backwards into a wall. Then all the lights turned red, and a klaxon started blaring.

"Well shit" I said, not caring if my kids heard me this time.

"Yeah, the cages throw you away if you try to break them, we found that out when we first tried to escape" The Riolu said dejectedly.

"Do you know who has the key to them?" I asked, almost having to shout over the alarm.

"We do! MWUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jessie and James burst through a door. They were holding up a black box with a red button on it.

"Really? You two again?!" I said angrily, but at the same time I telepathed to the twins. "_Go behind my back, turn invisible and press that button"_

"Yes us, twerp! You blasted us over here when you blew up our truck!" Jessie sreeched indignantly. Then, I saw the button get pushed by nothing, and the cages opened. "What? How?!" Jessie looked on as Flygon and Riolu stepped out of their cages, next to me.

"Legendaries, that's how" I said, smirking as Latias and Latios reappeared next to me.

By now, James was just cowering in a corner, hoping he wouldn't get seen.

"James, get back here, we need to fight them!" Jessie shouted, and James reluctantly came out of hiding.

"Arbok, let's go!" Jessie said, and her purple snake came slithering through the same door that they had entered through.

"Y-yes, go Weezing!" James said, a bit of his confidence returning as his floating poison type joined the battle.

"Alright, Flygon, Riolu, let's see what you can do" I said.

"But wait, you don't know our moves" Riolu said in confusion.

"Just think about them, and I'll hear them, I'll explain later" I said.

"Alright, but how are you understanding us?" Flygon asked, also turning to me.

"Errr...actually I hadn't thought about that, there's been so much happening. Must be my Mew genes coming through..." I hypothesised.

"WILL YOU GET ON AND FIGHT US ALREADY?!" Jessie screamed, and I sweatdropped.

A/N: And again, here's another MASSIVE pile of shit. For some reason, chapter thirteen disappeared from existence, and it was kind of important, so I'll give you the lowdown. Will fights team Rocket, they get exploded into the air, and they keep travelling. Then Will manages to get the Latias and Latios out of the Soul Dew, and in her happiness, the Latias kisses him, introducing Woflshipping. There is an awkward pause, before they find they need to get some food. From there, Will names them Lyra and Logan to save confusion, and they keep travelling.


	13. Chapter 14 - The Pacific

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Fourteen – The Pacific

After I had released Latias and Latios, ahem, I mean Lyra and Logan from the Soul Dew, we decided to walk a bit further, camp for the night, then start training the next day. We found a nice clear field to train in, but would need to be careful of using fire attacks in case it spread. I called them around to discuss my plans for their training.

"Okay! So you've seen Riolu and Flygon use their attacks against Team Rocket, and you all need to learn to do the same. I want to teach each of you at least one attack today, as that's all you'll need to use at the Sevii Islands, but it'll be good to defend yourselves as well. Actually, now that I think about it, how did you two learn moves whilst trapped in a lab?" I looked to our two new Pokemon.

"Instincts. Let's just say a lot of their experiments didn't go so well"Riolu said, smirking.

I smiled at the thought. "Alright, well I don't know all of the attacks that you can learn, but it's not hard to guess. Latias, Latios I want you both to learn DragonBreath, Lyra you learn Zen Headbutt and Logan, see if you can get the hang of using your Luster Purge. Pidgeot, do you know any attacks?"

"I know Gust and Sand Attack" She replied.

"OK, try to learn Wing Attack, you can probably learn that from just practising your flying and trying to, well, attack things with your wings. Riolu could you try and help Lyra to learn Zen Headbutt as that seems to be kind of a Fighting type move, and Psychic too. Using your aura should help. Logan, just try to get the same feeling you had when saving Altomare and practise focusing it into energy. Flygon you help the twins to leanr Dragonbreath, seeing as you already know it. I'm going to see if I can use my powers any more, and focus them into attacks, let's go!"

They all spread out to different parts of the field while Pidgeot took to the air. I found a rock and sat down, hoping I could sort of meditate. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing, clearing my mind. Trying to think of nothing isn't as easy as you'd like when only a day ago you were kissed. I couldn't get my mind of her now, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"_Ohoho, got your eye on someone eh?_" An all too familiar voice said in my head, and my eyes narrowed.

"_Leave now, or I'll make you" _I replied.

"_Ha! Not likely, I intend to stop you from getting anywhere near the Sevii Islands, and even if you do, I always have Plan B_"

"_What are you?!"_ I asked, hoping it might give me a straight answer for once, but no luck.

"_Nobody, according to Arceus!" _It shouted in my mind. "_Anyway, on to buisness"_

I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't. I was trapped in the darkness with only the Corruption for company. Time to change that. I tried searching around in my mind, to find the source of the voice, and just as I reached some sort of eye with a black border, it was shrouded in purple, clouding itself from my vision. Then intense pain filled my mind, and I couldn't focus on anything.

I still tried to break free of it's hold but to no avail, and it laughed.

"_Awww, is the puny little Mew inside too pathetic to fight back? Shame, you won't be able to carry on your relationship with that Latias of yours" _It mocked.

"Okay, that's IT! You're the reason she had to sacrifice herself for the Soul Dew anyway!" A new rage filled my mind and I started to fight back.

"_Temper, temper. You wouldn't want me to kill Latias would you?_" It said, reinforcing it's hold on my mind, but this time it sounded slightly worried. Good.

"_Her name isn't Latias. It's _LYRA!" I shouted the last part, and released a massive amount of power I never knew I had. My eyes opened for a fraction of a second to see I was falling from over a hundred meters in the air, and a red flash...

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight, I was lying down.

"Where is it? Is it gone?" I asked the air, but before long all my Pokemon came over, and I sat up.

"_Will! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?_" Lyra hugged me, hard.

"Lyra! Can't breathe!" I choked out, and she let go.

"_Sorry, I was just worried"_

_"_No it's fine" I said, stroking her feathers. "What happened to me?"

"We had been training for about an hour, before we noticed you hovering in the air, really high up" Riolu started.

"We tried to fly up to you, but we kept bouncing off of something invisible, so we couldn't do anything. We decided to keep training, but keep an eye on you. You were kind of jerking around, and there was this purple electricity stuff shooting out" Pidgeot explained.

"_Then after about three hours you shouted my name, and I turned around to see a massive amount of pink light, and then you fell. I managed to save you though"_ Lyra finished.

"_We were really worried! What happened Dad?" _Latios asked, nudging me.

"I was trying to focus when I heard the Corruption's voice in my head. I saw a flash of an eye, before it was covered in purple, and then my mind was filled with pain. I eventually managed to fight it off, then started falling before Lyra caught me" I didn't mention how my love for Lyra was the reason that I was able to fight back though.

"So...is it gone for good?" Riolu asked, looking around as if he could see it.

"I don't know but I don't think so. I think I might have just stopped it for a little while. Anyway, did you guys learn your attacks?"

They managed to show off their new moves except Logan.

"_I didn't manage to perfect it, but I managed to use it a couple of times"_ He said ashamedly.

"No it's fine, try it again anyway" I said consoling, then backed off.

His body began to glow before it was envoloped in a giant sphere of energy. It looked like he was preparing to fire it, when it exploded releasing a lot of smoke. When it cleared, we saw him still floating, perfectly unharmed.

"_See?"_ Logan said glumly.

"That was good! You just need to focus on holding it together more" I replied, patting his snout.

"_Thanks Will" _He said, and licked my face.

"Euch!" I said, wiping my face with my sleeve. "Right, well we should keep moving, we'll continue the training tomorrow" I walked back to get my bag, and slung it over my back. As I was passing the Pokemon I leant over and pecked Lyra on the cheek, which made both hers and mine's faces turn red.

"Thanks" I said, walking away, and I could feel my Pokemon's stares on my back. "C'mon let's go!" I shouted over my shoulder, and they all caught up.

...

We had been travelling for three weeks, across America's fields, forests, mountains and roads. The corruption hadn't bothered us since my fight with it, and I was beginning to hope I'd defeated it. However, I knew this couldn't be true; how could something that had destroyed an entire world be defeated with a single fight?

On our journey we had gotten to know each other a bit more – especially myself and Lyra – and had trained a lot more too. We hadn't kissed since the Corruption reared it's ugly...eye? But we had started just being together a lot more, and the other Pokemon had gotten used to it. Logan didn't seem to have a problem with it, at least he hadn't told me if he did.

Finally, we were cresting a hill near a motorway that we had just rushed across. It was evening, and there was a surprising break in traffic that we took advantage of. We could hear sounds of traffic and we could see a lot of light over the horizon.

We all took in a breath as the sight over the hill greeted us. A giant city sprawled across the coastline, with the Pacific behind it. Millions of lights twinkled as cars travelled in and out of the metropolis, the skyscrapers rising up out of the urban mess. The sun was reaching the edge of the ocean, turning the sky and waters orange creating a beautiful sight.

"We're finally here. We've reached the Pacific" I put my arm around Lyra's neck, and squeezed gently.

"_This is incredible. I've never seen any city bigger than Altomare, due to the fact that I couldn't leave it. This is amazing"_ She sent, smiling back at me.

"So how are we going to get to the Sevii Islands?" Flygon asked. Her wing had slowly healed over the first week that we had been journeying, and she was able to fly again soon after.

"I have no idea. Maybe we could sneak onto a ferry or something? I hadn't really thought about it" I ansered, looking at the giant port housed in the city. "What city is this anyway?" I started taking my map out, but Lyra made me look over to a massive sign saying WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES. "Oh"

"_Yeah, anyway, how are we going to find out what ferries go to the Sevii Islands anyway?"_ Latios asked.

"Easy; Lyra can you still use your human form from Altomare?" I asked.

Blue light engulfed her, and soon a normal teenage girl was standing before me. She had jeans, red top and brown hair.

"That's not the same one you used before you were trapped in the Soul Dew is it?" I asked, looking at her disguise.

"_No, Lorenzo passed away about ten years after Latios, I mean Logan sacrificed himself to save Altomare. Then, as Bianca was still a teenager, she left on her Pokemon journey, and I wasn't able to go with her, having to guard the Soul Dew_"

"I'm sorry" I said, hugging her.

"_I've gotten over it, it's fine" _She replied. "_So what's the plan?"_

"You and I need to get into the city and find something about ferries. I've no idea how we'll know which islands are the Sevii's though, we'll just have to improvise. Do you three want to come with me invisibly? It's gonna be pretty packed in there"

"_No, we'll stay here"_ Latias replied, and I knew she was remembering Inverness.

"Alright, we'll try to get back just after the sun sets, bye!" I called, and we walked down into the city.

There was a pavement beside the highway, leading right the way down and we followed it. We wen tthrough at least thirty intersections before reaching the sea wall and the beaches. Somepoint on the way, Lyra had started holding my hand, still nervous about being around so many people.

We walked along the tiles until we reached the edge of the huge docks, with everything from cruise liners to rowing boats tied to it. There was actually a big building that you had to go through to get there, and inside we found a big billboard showing all of the times for the ships.

There was actually one that read U.S.S. ORIGIN – SEVII ISLANDS – 22:00

"Really? I didn't think that it was called that in the real world...hold on..." I jogged over to a touristy map thing that showed the entire of the world. I looked around in the Pacific until...

"That's Hawaii!" I said, but everything I saw related to it read Sevii Islands.

"That must have been another thing that came through with the remnants of the Pokemon world" Lyra said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah...right, let's get back to the others and figure out a plan" I said.

Another half-hour of walking and we arrived back at the hillside where the other Pokemon were.

"Any luck?" Pidgeot asked.

"Yeah, we found that the Sevii Islands actually came through with the last bits of the Pokemon world, so no problem there, and we found a ship that sails there tonight. We just need to figure out a plan..."


	14. Chapter 15 - Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Chapter Fifteen - Rebirth

The wind whistled in my ears as I flew on Pidgeot's back towards the docks. Flygon was flying next to us with Riolu on her back, and the Lati's were invisible.

We flew way up high, straight over the docks and over the Pacific Ocean. Then we descended to just a meter over the waves, and flew back in. We hoped the darkness of the night and the ocean would stop us from being seen.

Then, the ship pulled out of port with a massive blast of it's horn, and we pulled around so that we were right beside the hull. It expanded as it went upwards, far enough that no one would see us here. We flew like this for another hour, just to make sure that everyone would be asleep, then Pidgeot and Flygon quickly swooped up, dropped myself and Riolu on the deck and then went back into hiding.

We stealthily walked along the edge of the ship, we were looking for a good hiding place for the journey. It was only a one day trip, thanks to the marvels of modern day technology, but we still couldn't let the public even get a glance of the Pokemon. I had seen news of other people actually becoming friends with some Pokemon, but others had been doing tests. Some were quite harmless, just testing what attacks they had, but others...I didn't want to think about it.

Eventually we reached the back end of the ship, where we found six lifeboats. Perfect. We carefuly climbed up to them, using the service ladders on the side of the ship.

"W_e found a good spot guys" _I sent to Pidgeot and Flygon, and they quickly flew up to where we were. The Lati's revelaed themselves, as they had been following us all this time, and we settled down.

I sighed and laid back with my head on the edge of one of the lifeboats. My kids came and laid down on my lap, and I put my arms over them before falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of many many people, moving around above and below deck.

I shook my head a little bit and started moving around. The Lati's got off me, and I got up on my knees, careful not to stand up. If people saw us, we'd be on the news all over again, wanted and wouldn't be able to get to the Sevii Isles.

"_Attention all passengers. We are inbound for the Sevii Islands, and will be docking in five hours. Enjoy your trip"_ An announcers voice said over the speakers.

We ended up just lying around and relaxing for the most of it, looking out at the beautiful ocean, and sky. However, one hour before we were due to dock the eons spoke up.

"_Dad? I'm hungry"_ Latios said, and flew over to me.

"_OK, I'll see if I can get some food, I don't have any more berries on me at the moment" _I replied. I peekd over the edge of the orange rubber. There were no people walking past us... I took the chance and started to climb out of it, to get onto the ladder again. However, I slipped and tried to grab the lifeboa's edge. Then the entire thing was pulled over and myself, the kids adn Riolu all fell down to the deck with a crash.

I started to move it, but I heard shouts and gasps of shock from overhead. The lifeboat was pulled away to reveal myself and Riolu, the twins were invisble.

Everyone who saw Riolu went silent.

"_Pidgeot, Flygon, get us out of here now!"_ I sent, and the two flew down to us, landing before the stunned crowd. We climbed on their backs and took off, the Lati's not far behind. I could hear people taking videos and pictures, and a couple were making calls.

We sped towards the distant islands, and before long I could hear helicopters in the distance. They came from the islands, but we couldn't stop. It was now or never.

We kept flying, and when we reached the isles, I started looking around, and saw May, Max and Brock looking up at us from a hotel. I showed Pidgeot where they were, and landed next to them.

"Will!" I was hugged by my siblings.

"It's great to see you too, but we have a slight problem" I said, gesturing to the helicopters who were filming the entire thing.

"Do we have all the Pokemon types?" Brock asked.

"I sure hope so, but we don't have time to check!" I replied hurreidly. Then I was grabbed by a pair a vines which pulled me towards my old friend, who nuzzled me.

"Hey Bayleef!" I said. "Now let's go!" I ended the hug, as a portal appeared above us in the sky.

"_Where do we go?"_ I asked the God Pokemon, and he flew down.

"_Follow me"_ He started hovering up the hill in the middle of the island, the rest of us following. When we reached the top there was a wierd carving in the ground, with twenty four different rocks around it.

"_Use the attack that matches your type, if you're a dual type then choose one"_ He quickly instructed. "_Will, you and I need to be in the center. Focus on the images of all of the Legendaries and think about bringing them back"_

I closed my eyes and thought about all of the Pokemon that guarded the the Pokemon world, and soon to be this one. I could feel myself getting really tired, but I didn't give up. I could hear the shouts of the public as they gathered around the stone circle, the helicopters all around. Then all the Pokemon fired off their respective attacks, colliding above us.

Then, a malevolent voice echoed around us, and everything turned purple...

"_I'm baaaack!"_ The Corruption called in a sing-song voice.

"_Begone, Corruption! It's over!"_ Arceus replied.

"_It's not over until the Unown sings!"_ It said fiercely, and I had a series of flashbacks in rapid sucession.

"_Not even a legendary...Arceus wouldn't notice..."_ And then I saw the eye, covered in purple.

"_You're going to regret that Arceus ever created you!"_ I shouted, focusing even harder on bringing the Legendaries back.

"_You're going to regret ever fighting me! Watch and weep!" _It cried, and my eyes were forced open. I was turned to see May, Max and Brock, just before lightning struck. They were gone.

"_NO!" _I screamed, and put up a shield across the rest of the Pokemon and myself.

Then I heard a great simultaneous cry, and I saw all of the Legendaries appear before my very eyes.

"_Fight back!"_ Arceus called, and they all turned to the purple Unown hovering above us.

"_Too late!" _It cackled, and they all turned back to me, their eyes glowing purple.

"No..." I whispered, and looked up as the Unown split into it's 26 alphabetical parts. They formed a sphere, and Psychic energy began forming in the middle. Then, all of the humans, Pokemon, plants, anything alive dissapeared, but my Pokemon were still safe inside the shield.

Then all the matter deformed around us, leaving just myself, the Unown, the controlled legendaries and my Pokemon. Now even Arceus was purple, and we all appeared to be standing on nothing.

Then, the fact that the Unown had just destroyed the entirety of the universe and everything in it, hit me. Pure fury boiled inside me, and I screamed in rage. I formed a mental sphere of pure hatred, glowing red, and fired it at the Unown, shattering their sphere. But it was too late, the world was gone.

"_Someone's had a bad day, haven't they?"_ It asked tauntingly, and this time the voice was multiplied by 26 as they all spoke at once.

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" _I shouted at the top of my Psychic voice, and I saw them actually cringe from the force of it. I fired more spheres of energy at them, and they impacted with giant explosions. Now my Pokemon were fighting too, holding their own against the Corruption. It didn't seem to have any way to fight back, now that I had destroyed their mental power.

They started to back off, looking a bit frightened, and I advanced on them. I was feeling like I could pass out at any moment, but I couldn't stop now, I had them on the ropes.

"Wh-what are you!?" It asked in desperation, as I charged up one final giant ball of fury. I released.

"I'm Mew's Child"

Then I passed out.

Dammit!

I woke up to see a marble room. I raised my head and was immediatly tackled by all my Pokemon.

"_Will! You're alive!" _Lyra shouted, and caught me in a long tender kiss. I didn't protest and wrapped my arms around her neck. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, and I looked around at my other Pokemon. All of them were either smirking at us, or looking away embarrasedly.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Never mind" Riolu said, still smiling. "Arceus wants a word" It sounds really bad when someone puts it like that.

"Oh, alright, where is he?" I asked the emanation Pokemon.

"In the throne room, through that doorway" He pointed out of the only exit out of here. It was at least forty feet tall. In fact everything in this place was massive.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"_The Hall of Origin, Arceus' residence and meeting place for every single Legendary on Earth_" Logan answered.

"Have you been here before?" I wondered.

"_Every Legendary has, at least once_" He explained.

I walked through the massive doorway, and found myself at one side of a massive meeting room. All the Legendaries were sat down, or roosting, or floating at the sides of the room, and Arceus was standing in front of his throne, evidently waiting for me.

As soon as he saw me, he bowed, as did all the other Pokemon in the room, except my own. We all stopped and stared at the fact that the literal gods of the world were bowing to us, until I realised that I was one of them, and the four Lati's were technically them as well.

We walked forward and bowed in front of Arceus.

"_Rise"_ He said, and we all stood up again. "_The Court of the Hall of Origin would like to thank you all for your sacrifice in saving our world. Is there any way we can thank you for this great deed? I understand you are with Latias?"_

_"My name is Lyra, Lord Arceus" _Lyra corrected him.

"You let the human name you?!" Groudon roared.

"_One, Will isn't human, two, I was happy for him to name me, and three...I love him!"_ She turned to me, kissed me briefly, and then turned and glared at Groudon. The entirety of the court was absolutely silent, as this was a shocking revelation to them.

"_Well, I have to say, this is the first time I've heard this court entirely silent! Usually, they're all arguing about something!_"Arceus commented, and myself and my Pokemon burst out laughing.

"_Now, is there anything we can do as return for saving us?"_ He asked me, and I had to think.

"Well...would you be able to make Pidgeot, Flygon, Bayleef and Riolu immortal?" I asked hestitantly. "Because I was thinking, Lyra, Logan, myself and my kids-"

"You call them your kids?!" Groudon interrupted, and the twins gave him such a look that he put his hands up in surrender.

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah...I was thinking that they won't live forever, and if you could make them immortal then-" This time I was swamped by my own Pokemon, as Flygon and Pidgeot eveloped me in their wings, Riolu hugged me, and Bayleef nuzzled me.

"_Well, I can see your Pokemon aren't complaining about it"_ Arceus joked. "_This will only take a minute"_

My Pokemon seperated from me, and lined up in front of the God Pokemon. Then the big golden ring thing around Arceus began glowing, and some white stuff flowed from him, into the four Pokemon. Then they glowed for a few seconds, before returning to normal.

"_Now, being immortal doesn't mean you can't be killed, it just means you will never age, so don't get over confident" _He explained. "_Now Will, onto more pressing matters; You had defeated the Unown, but it had deleted all matter and beings apart from us. When we remade the Universe, we had to restore life to the Unown. As all Pokemon are there for a reason be they Legendary or not, they had to be there for the world to exist. We easily caged the Unown as soon as we restored it, but it was free for a fraction of a second, in which all of the humans on the world reappeared. This means that the Unown managed to restore all of the humans that were there just before the world was deleted, and the rules that were erected from Chaos in the Beginning stop us from getting rid of the humans. And the control that the Unown had exerted on some of the humans on Earth remained while we trapped it. Do you think you could try and get rid of them?"_ Arceus asked, and I could actually tell he was pleading with me.

"Well, I don't have much else to do really, and some of my friends have scores to settle with some humans, so I accept" I said, looking back at my Pokemon.

"_Good, but I do have some bad news...since your siblings and Brock, and there Pokemon were killed by the Unown, they haven't been resurrected, and our rules stop us from getting them back..."_ Arceus explained sombrely.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I was determined not to cry in front of Arceus and the other Legendaries. Lyra, seeing this, put her arm over my shoulders, comforting me.

"R-right, is there anything else we should know?" I asked.

"_No, but I would like to have a private word with Lyra. Court dismissed!_" Arceus called, and all the Legendaries left, flying, teleporting, bounding. I walked just out of the hall, to a giant corridor and waited a few minutes before Lyra came out with a face happier than I had ever seen her, other than when i had woken up.

"What was it?" I asked her, as she floated over.

"He just said that he was happy for our relationship to carry on...and Bianca's back!" She squealed ecstically.

"That's great!" I said, grinning at her. "Now how do we get out of he-"

Without warning, we were teleported down to the Sevii Islands, with the helicopters still filming the exact spot, the crowds around us.

"Well, arse"

Look to A New World, A Pokemon World for the sequel!


End file.
